Sins of the Flesh
by GhostFrappe
Summary: Sonic is living an ideal new life under a new name, but what happens when he finds out Robotnik has destroyed Knothole? Will he go back and help, or will he let the Freedom Fighters fend for themselves? Chapter 17 is posted.
1. Disclaimer

**_Sins of the Flesh: _Introduction**

* * *

It's been quite a while since I've written anything, but like most of my other stories, I became inspired for this one when I least expected it, and in a flash of genius. Before I begin the actual story, I need to include the following disclaimers:

**WARNING:** This story contains sexual scenes and graphic gore, so if you are offended by either of these, I advise you not to read this story.

Of course, Sonic, Tails and Shadow are all property of _Sonic Team_. Princess Sally, the king, and anyone else who is in this story that wasn't in the games is property of _Archie Comics_.

This all being said, please enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 1: Lovers

_**Sins of the Flesh**  
**Chapter 1:** Lovers  


* * *

_

"I love you, Sally."

She looked up at her blue beau and gazed into his loving green eyes. With a hand resting on his chest, she responded in a relaxed, dreamy voice.

"I love you too, Sonic."

The young lovers snuggled up together after spending yet another passionate night together and fell asleep. Their evenings together felt somehow even more exciting due to a sensation of a sort of forbidden adventure…as in, Sally's overprotective father was totally oblivious to what she was up to. And the princess hoped to keep it that way.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Maybe

_**Sins of the Flesh**  
**Chapter 2:** Maybe  


* * *

_

Sally awoke the next day feeling happy and refreshed - a feeling she hadn't experienced in quite a long time. She looked around her massive bed to find her partner's spot vacant, which disappointed her only slightly. She figured Sonic had left so the King, or anyone else, for that matter, would not walk in and see the two laying together, bodies entwined. With a deep, happy sigh, Sally stared up at the top of her canopy curtain and reminisced about her night of passion with the one she loved. Never had she felt anything so wonderful, and she hoped for another round of wonder in the near future. Until then, of course, life would have to progress as normal. Almost every night after their first escapade some weeks ago, Sonic and Sally would re-unite in the name of passion.

After these several weeks, Sally began to feel a bit under the weather. Sonic began to worry for her health, but Sally assured her blue lover that her sickness was most likely the result of spoiled food or the flu, and was only temporary. Everyone around her noticed that she was sleeping more than normal - going to bed earlier and waking up later, and taking naps during the day if she found the time. Sally happened to know that fatigue was a symptom of the flu, and was almost positive that was what was wrong with her. Around the same time her fatigue began, she also began experiencing some uneasiness in her stomach, which evolved into vomiting after only a few days. Sally felt overall miserable and was told to remain in bed, which was difficult for her to do, considering she felt the need to vomit every few minutes. The King insisted Sally see the royal doctor, but Sally assured him it was a mere stomach bug and would go away on its own. In all honesty, though, Sally could feel deep down that what was happening to her was not the flu.

But, just as oddly as her symptoms began, they ended about a month later. The princess and her lover had no complaints, because once Sally felt better, she was in well enough health for her and Sonic to resume their nightly activities. The two lovers enjoyed their romping until one of the royal servants saw Sonic climbing into Sally's window, in which case, Sonic fled at a normal pace; he knew if he darted off at his normal Sonic speed, the servant would immediately know who it was. The servant still told the King of the sighting, and he questioned Sally about it.

"Sally, one of the servants told me they saw someone climbing through your window last night."

Sally acted shocked, "Really? Goodness, I didn't know that. Any idea who it was?"

"No, dear", the King replied, "No clue. But I'll put guards near your window to prevent anyone from getting in."

Sally smiled at her father, trying to look grateful...but she was a bit irritated about her father's decision. Sonic had no other way in besides the window, so how could they go about being together when Sonic's only entrance is being eyes by guards? And she couldn't sneak out for the same reason...guards at all the doors. Sally took a deep breath and sighed unhappily - she would no longer be able to spend evenings with her hedgehog beau nearly as often as she would like. She felt a bit down because of her father's decision, but she also felt slightly tired, so she headed to her chamber for a nap. She attempted to settle down to sleep, but she could not because she was feeling nauseous again; for some reason, that lone symptom flared up again out of the blue. Sally had no idea why she was feeling ill again, but she simply rolled over and attempted to rest. That's when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?", she asked.

"It's me, sugah", replied a familiar voice.

"Come in, Bunnie".

The door opened slightly, and Sally's cyborg rabbit friend Bunnie entered. The rabbit girl approached Sally's bedside and sat down on the edge of the bed beside the princess. "Ah just wanted to see if you're feelin' any better. I know you've been feelin' mighty sick lately."

"I'm feeling okay, I suppose. I don't even know what made me sick...I guess it was the flu."

"You shoah it was jus' a flu bug, Sal? Judgin' by what sugah-hog said you was feelin', I don't think it's just the flu."

Sally raised an eyebrow at the rabbit, "What do you mean, Bunnie?"

Bunnie looked at Sally with the most solemn eyes the princess had ever seen, "Ah'm sorry for bein' so personal Sally girl...but have you an' Sonic been…well…doing things in the bedroom?"

Sally was taken aback by Bunnie's personal inquiry. "Why are you asking me this? What would Sonic have to do with me being sick?"

Bunnie nudged herself closer to Sally and lowered her normally-loud voice, "Ah don't mean to assume 'nything or scare ya, Sal...but are you sure you're not pregnant?"  


* * *


	4. Chapter 3: The Results

_**Sins of the Flesh**  
**Chapter 3:** The Results  


* * *

_

"What?!", Sally's eyes got as wide as saucers.

"Sal, Ah'm not gonna go 'round tellin' everyone about this, so don't worry. But can ya tell me truthfully if you and Sonic are...you know...", Bunnie said while making an expression to hint what she meant.

This time, it was Sally who lowered her voice, "Don't tell anyone...especially my father...but yes, Sonic and I have been sleeping together."

"You don't gotta answer this out loud, but have you at least been doin' somethin' to protect yourself?", Bunnie asked with a hand on her steel hip.

"Well, he pulls out. I trust him to not screw up like that", Sally responded nonchalantly.

"That…doesn't always work, Sal. It's pretty risky dependin' just on that, even if ya do trust Sonic. There's a name given to folks who use the pull-and-pray method, girl – they're called parents!"

Sally felt sick to her stomach again, but it was not from the nausea she was experiencing previously. This wasn't physical illness nausea; it was anxiety nausea. She was not some naïve little girl in terms of relations, but she got so caught up in the bliss and excitement of the moments with Sonic that she sort of mentally blocked out the risks she faced as a result of her reckless behavior. But Bunnie managed to put that risk right in front of her face and now the princess was beginning to have a breakdown in her friend's arms.

"Oh Bunnie...I don't want to have a baby. What do I do?", she cried.

"Well, first thang you gotta do is find out if you're actually pregnant. Then, you gotta tell Sonic, and then you gotta tell your dad."

"No! I can't tell Father – he'd find some way to punish Sonic, and I don't want anything to happen to him."

Sally sighed and wiped away her tears, "Where can I go to find out if I'm pregnant? I can't go to the royal doctor because he'll tell Father I was asking about it."

"You come with me back to Knothole and you can take a test there o no one will see you. You just tell your dad we're gonna take a walk or do some other girl stuff."

"Okay."  


* * *

After a long and drawn-out discussion with her father about upholding her royal duties, Sally finally managed to get out of the castle and leave with Bunnie. On the way to Knothole, Sally began to ask Bunnie how she knew so much about pregnancy. "How do you know all this stuff, Bunnie?"

Bunnie turned away, not able to look Sally in the eyes when she said it, "I know 'cause it happened to me many years ago."

Sally's eyes got wide. She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and said, "You were pregnant, Bunnie?"

"That's right, Sal. It was before I met any of y'all and before I got turned into a robot."

"So what happened?"

"Well, ah had a little bit of a fling with this sweet guy…Ah thought we'd be together forever, but when he found he got me pregnant, he up and ran for the hills. Ah actually found out what was going on with mah body when I was 'bout four months gone, but ah also ended up getting' very sick from bein' pregnant, to the point where mah very life was in danger. Ah didn't wanna get rid of mah l'il one, but ah also didn't wanna die...the only thing I could do was get an abortion."

Bunnie took a deep breath and continued. "Ah definitely didn't plan for that to happen, but after thinking about it more, ah started to get excited thinkin' about bein' a mom. It was jus' real hard having to terminate, but ah wanted to live. It took a while, but ah eventually came to terms with knowing ah'd never be a mom."

Sally didn't quite know what to say - she had never known Bunnie could even get pregnant, nor did she know the rabbit girl had gotten pregnant and then aborted. It seems so surreal to Sally...just because this was all happening in her life. "I'm sorry you had to go through with that, Bunnie."

Bunnie looked slightly depressed, but she took a deep breath and said, "Ah well...it's in the past now, sugah. Let's get to helpin' you now, though."

"What do I do?"

"Well Sal, I just want you to go to mah place and wait - Ah'll be back in a few minutes. Ah gotta go get somethin'."

Sally did as her friend advised and went to Bunnie's home. She sat down on an overstuffed armchair and began to aimlessly pick at a loose thread poking out of the fabric. She just couldn't get it out of her head that Bunnie was pregnant. She could tell by her friend's voice that this was sort of her deep, dark secret that she couldn't tell everyone. Sally also felt rather naïve not knowing the risks she was putting herself at…or, rather, trying to block them out so as not to destroy her intimate moments with Sonic. She's pretty sure her father also did his best to ensure she was kept totally in the dark about sex, and she fumed over this thought for a while before another thought hit her...her father most likely did not tell her about this because he figured she would not have begun having sex until she was married anyway. Or if he kept her ignorant, she wouldn't bother trying it.

It managed to make sense to some degree, but that did not ease her tensed nerves in the least - all she could think about was what her future may be like with a baby. She had never really had much of a maternal instinct, and she wasn't all that crazy about kids. She was also a seventeen-year-old unwed princess. She began to fear what her father would think; she realized at that moment what kind of shame she will bring upon her family with a bastard child. Considering he had the laws wrapped around his fingers, he could bend them any way he wanted, including in his favor to remove Sonic from her life. All these thoughts rushing through her mind brought tears to her eyes.

Then she began to try and console herself..."Maybe it won't be that bad", "Maybe I should get engaged to Sonic so it won't be as bad", "Bunnie only said I only might be pregnant. It wasn't definite." It took a bit, but she eventually calmed herself down.

Moments later, Bunnie came through the door carrying a small bag. "Ah'm back now, Sal."

"Okay, so what do we do now?", Sally asked, wiping away what remained of her tears.

Bunnie pulled a small box out of the bag and began to open it and revealed a home-pregnancy test. "You take this an' you pee on it, and it tells you if you're pregnant."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Sally looked a little disgusted at the fact that she would need to have her own hand so close to bodily fluids, but she had to know whether or not if she had another life growing inside her. She took the device and the box with her into the bathroom and followed the directions; the way in which the test was carried out seemed so silly, but she still performed each step in the instructions. After doing what needed to be done, Sally held the test up to wait for some kind of reaction. Within moments, two very clear blue lines appeared in the small window; Sally referred back to the box to see that such a result was an indication of pregnancy. She felt all the blood drain from her face and felt as though her heart sank a few miles into her chest. Her biggest fear had come true.

The bathroom door remained closed for well over forty-five minutes. Bunnie waited patiently for the princess to emerge, but she knew well enough what the outcome of the test was, considering how long Sally had been in the bathroom. After more than an hour had passed, Sally came out of hiding, her face flushed and her eyes puffy from crying. She didn't even need to say anything to Bunnie before the rabbit girl went up and hugged Sally tightly. Sally cried in her friend's arms.

"It'll be okay, Sally girl. You'll make it through this. Ah'll help you."  


* * *

  
_**Author's Note:**_ Oh, the drama! This is turning out like a very bad Lifetime movie. XD


	5. Chapter 4: Eavesdropping

_**Sins of the Flesh**  
**Chapter 4:** Eavesdropping  


* * *

_

Sally brushed away her tears and looked Bunnie right in the eye. "Bunnie...I need you to do a favor for me."

"Sure Sal...anything."

"I must ask you to not tell anyone about this."

Bunnie's expression contorted slightly, "But Sally -"

Sally stopped her. "Please, Bunnie. I feel so ashamed and embarrassed about letting this happen. I'm just not ready to tell anyone else about it yet. Please, all I ask is that you keep this between us."

"...alright Sally. Ah promise ah won't tell. But you best let someone know sometime, girl - you're gonna need medical care if you're gonna keep your li'l bean."

Sally nodded at Bunnie, but had no intention of breathing a word of her pregnancy to anyone. She had to figure things out first. There was so much to think about, and she needed time to herself to sort all her inner issues out. She excused herself from Bunnie's home and took a walk to a small grassy area overlooking the forest. It was the place where she and Sonic kissed for the first time, and it was a place she had returned to many times to daydream or think or just relax. She settled herself down on the grass and began trying to think of how she could possibly break her ill-fated news to her father...the man who expected her to remain a virgin until her wedding night. The more she thought about her situation and how everyone would react, the more scared she got. She was a princess and was more of an adult than most other people her age, and here she was, feeling scared and forlorn like a lost child. She felt she had no way out of her situation and she began to sob again. She curled her knees up to her chin and wrapped herself up into a tight ball as she wept out of fear and shame. Out of nowhere, she felt a gentle hand resting upon her shoulder. Startled, she turned around sharply, only to be met by two glowing red eyes.

"Oh...hello, Shadow."

"Good evening, princess. I couldn't help but notice you out here alone and crying. Would you like some company?"

Sally brushed her tears away and nodded at the black hedgehog, and he settled down beside her. Sally knew that Shadow wasn't known for being kind or benevolent, but ever since Sonic introduced him to Knothole, he was always rather nice toward Sally. She recalls one occasion where Shadow admitted that he admired her courage and her intelligence, and he had even asked her what she saw in someone as reckless and dense as Sonic...she sadly recalled not having an answer to the dark hedgehog's question. Feeling somewhat strange around Shadow, she peeked at him out of the corner of her eye - he was staring into the night sky, and appeared to be mesmerized by the moon.

"So how are you feeling?", Shadow asked without turning to look at Sally.

"Oh, I'm...I'm just fine", Sally chirped, her voice cracking from her previous crying.

This time, Shadow looked right at her. "Your voice tells me otherwise."

Sally figured she would come off as sounding transparent, and she turned away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Shadow said nothing, but simply looked away again into the sky. A long silence followed, and Shadow spoke up after several minutes of unnatural quietness. "Have you told Sonic yet?"

"...told him what?"

"Don't play with me. I overheard what you and that rabbit girl were talking about. I know what you're hiding."

He looked over at her, only to see all the color had run out of her face. She looked like she would burst into tears at any time. For the first time in a while, Shadow's cold, heartless gaze softened a bit. "...but Sally, what you're hiding is your business and not mine. I won't tell anyone - you have my word."

Sally sniffled and wiped her face free of tears and dove on Shadow, embracing him in a hug. "Thank you, Shadow."

Shadow did not expect the hug and was taken aback by it, but when it sank in, he held the young princess close. The whole time he held her in comfort, he felt a bit nostalgic for her touch.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Keep the last line of the chapter in mind; it becomes important later.


	6. Chapter 5: The Secret is Revealed

_**Sins of the Flesh**  
**Chapter 5:** The Secret is Revealed  


* * *

_

Another month went by with Sally successfully keeping her pregnancy a secret; as luck would have it, she was hardly showing at five months, and the small amount she did grow she blamed on changes in her diet. Bunnie began to fear for Sally's health because Sally had not bothered to seek any kind of medical attention; Bunnie began to wonder if she should break her promise and tell someone about Sally's condition for the sake of the princess' health. What was more important...a promise, or her health? It drove Bunnie crazy. When Sonic would see Sally, he would make comments about how she'd gained weight and he would joke about how their sex life would be less energetic with the pounds she had put on. Sally rolled her eyes and laughed off his comments, but deep down she felt horrible.

"Is it right of me to keep this a secret from Sonic? After all, half this child's genes are his...should I tell him?"

Sally asked herself over and over if she should tell Sonic the news she had kept hidden from most others for the last few months. She figured she would tell him when the time was right. Every night, she began to ponder what she would do once the child was born. Would she keep it? Or would she leave it somewhere? Sally knew she wasn't quite ready for a child, and she knew very well that Sonic was not ready to give up his fast, adventurous to settle down and be a father. It was just not befitting to Sonic's personality. Sally planned on sneaking away when she went into labor, birthing the child in a hidden area, and possibly leaving it on someone's doorstep...little did she realize just how dangerous it would be for her to give birth without assistance. But, at that point in her life, she didn't care about the risks she would be taking by hiding her pregnancy - fear overtook her mind most of the time and her thoughts became irrational. Also, being so ashamed of the situation she ended up in, she felt death wouldn't be as bad of a fate as living her entire life knowing she had a child outside wedlock.

What Sally did not immediately realize is that all her friends took notice of the changes in her behavior, particularly her performance outside the castle. She had far less stamina than before, she easily became short of breath, and she was still sleeping a lot. They also noticed that her weight gain was not a typical 'getting fat' gain. Everyone noticed this, but only one of the Freedom Fighters knew the exact reason for Sally's decreased performance; perhaps they didn't want to ask why she looked heavily pregnant. She didn't even tell her computer Nicole about what was happening with her body. Another month had passed, and Sally's abdomen had swelled up even more. More people began asking how she got to be so large, and despite their rude inquiries, Sally simply told them that her metabolism had been slowing down, for some reason. Her performance on missions continued to go down, to the point where she slowed everyone else down. Sonic ended up carrying her more often than not.

"What's with you anymore, Sal? You used to be on your toes all the time and ready to go. Now, you're just...not."

"I'm fine, Sonic. It's just a phase."

"Alright, whatever" is what he would say and continue on carrying the princess in his arms. Missions continued to pass slowly due to Sally's incompetence, and it got to a point where Sonic began asking Sally to stay home.

"No, Sonic...the team needs me."

"Sal, this next mission is mondo important - we're breakin' into Robotnik's fortress and takin' out the generator. It's going to be too dangerous for you to go now that you can't keep up with us."

"Sonic, I'm an official Freedom Fighter and the princess of the kingdom. I will not leave my fellow Freedom Fighters to fight without me...is that understood?"

"But Sal, you're slowin' ev--"

She looked at him with stern eyes, "I said...is that understood?"

Sonic could tell she was not kidding, and he nodded at her. He lifted the princess in his arms and then darted off to meet with the others outside the fortress. The entire time she lay in her lover's arms, Sally was thinking, "I know I'm slowing them down...and I'm probably putting them in unnecessary danger by doing so. But...but if I tell them to go on without me, someone is bound to find out why I've been moving so slowly. I can't do it! I'll just have to hope none of them get hurt because of me." A single tear drifted from her cheek as they neared Robotnik's fortress. Sonic let Sally down and she stood up with noticeable difficulty. Rather than standing up perfectly straight and ready for action, she was hunched over forward due to the weight in her abdomen. Tails looked at her with concern, "Are you feeling okay, Aunt Sally?"

"Of course, Tails. Just...just a little tired." She smiled at him, trying not to let on that she knew she was ill. "Okay, are we all here?"

Everyone looked at one another and then back to Sally - all were present and accounted for. "Good...here is what we'll do. Sonic, you distract the Swatbots - keep them busy for a while. Bunnie, I'll need you to help me to get into the generator. Tails, you go with Sonic, in case he needs some help. Is that all clear?"

"Yeah"

"Uh-huh"

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go already!"

* * *

Sonic dashed into an air vent that led into the fortress, with Tails trailing behind. Nicole plotted out the route through the fortress to the generator, and Sally and Bunnie managed to get inside using another air vent. While they were climbing through the vent, Bunnie approached Sally. "Sally girl, have you told anyone yet?"

Sally sat and fiddled with her computer, not even bothering to look up at the rabbit. "Now's not the time to ask, Bunnie. We're on a mission."

Bunnie did not want to start an argument, so she dropped the conversation and continued to follow behind the princess. Eventually they found their way out of the labyrinthine vents and to the generator room. Bunnie trotted over to the enormous machine and Sally slowly hobbled behind her.

"What do ya want me to do, Sally girl?"

Sally pointed at a metal frame on the front of the generator. "Can you pull that off? It's the cover for the main generator control panel."

"No problem", and with one swift motion, Bunnie pulled the sheet of metal away. Sally studied the controls and proceeded to overload the generator. She had to stop numerous times to catch her breath on her way to the computer. She felt a bit disoriented and dizzy, and she was also dealing with a hormone-induced headache - all these problems slowed her progress in overloading the generator. She punched in some of the codes improperly and was forced to restart the overload. By the time she was pressing in the final keystrokes, guard bots had entered the room and were moving in on Sally and Bunnie.

"Them Swatbots are a comin', Sally girl. C'mon, we gotta get outta here!"

Bunnie began to run toward the air duct they had entered through, and Sally was trailing slowly behind - her swollen pregnant belly weighed her down so much that running became difficult. She stumbled across the floor with a complete lack of grace in an attempt to catch up to the fleeing rabbit cyborg. Swatbots were frantically shooting at her from behind, and she found it to be some kind of defiance of physics that they did not hit her, considering how slow she was moving. Their laser beams did, however, hit a nearby computer, and the impact sent chunks of metal flying all over. Sally did her best to dodge the falling pieces of metal, but she failed to notice a piece that had landed in front of her as she dodged another piece. She tripped over this large piece of the computer as she was looking back at the Swatbots, and she fell flat on her stomach. She let out a painful yelp as she landed on her hardened abdomen, and she proceeded to curl up in the fetal position; she just could not move because of the pain and the shock she felt. Swatbots closed in on her and she figured that was going to be the end...she would be killed, or captured and roboticized. It had to be over...for the first time, Sally admitted defeat to herself and shut her eyes tightly and hoped it would be over soon.

In the midst of the clanking Swatbot feet, a loud shredding sound rang out. Within moments, the Swatbot threat had been completely destroyed. Sally looked up and saw her blue beau standing among the remains of the Swatbots.

"Are you okay, Sal?", Sonic asked while helping her up.

"I'm...I'm fine. Thank you, Sonic."

"C'mon, let's get outta here."

They turned to leave and Sally fell to her knees and cried out in pain. Sonic knelt beside her. "What's wrong, Sally?"

Sally couldn't even speak...all she could do was hold her swollen abdomen, the source of her pain. She began to wail in pain and collapsed onto her hands and knees. Sonic, fearing for the princess' life, picked her up in his arms and ran as fast as he could to the exit. He immediately took her to the castle to be treated by the royal doctor. Once he reached the castle, he yelled up to the guards.

"Hey guys, let me in!"

"Who's there?", one of them asked.

"It's Sonic, and the princess needs medical help right away!"

When the princess was mentioned, the guards hastily lowered the drawbridge and let Sonic come in. Sonic ran toward the medical ward in the basement of the castle. He ran down the hallway screaming "HELP!", in hopes that someone would hear him. Within a matter of seconds, someone responded to the cries for help and came to see what was the matter.

"Sonic? What's going on?"

"It's the princess...something's wrong with her. Please help her."

Sally struggled through the twinges of pain to tell Sonic to stop, but her cries never actually came forth. She didn't want to be examined because she knew her secret would be found out. The young doctor said nothing, but he instructed Sonic to bring her to one of the examining rooms. "Sonic, the King is in the throne room. Please alert him to this."

"No problem", Sonic said as he dashed up into the main hallway of the castle. He came upon the throne room and ran straight up to the king as he sat on his throne.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?"

Sonic bowed to his ruler and spoke in a voice full of fear, "Your majesty...I just took Sally to the medical ward. She's in a lot of pain."

The king stood bolt upright. "What? What from?"

"I don't know, sire...but you should probably get down there so the doctors can tell you what's going on."

The king nodded and ran toward the medical ward. He couldn't imagine what was wrong with his daughter, but all he knew was that he was scared to death for her. Once down there, he was met with the young doctor who took Sally in when Sonic arrived with her.

"Doctor, is Sally still being treated?"

"Yes, sire..." The doctor's sentence was interrupted by Sally's painful screams echoing from the end of the hallway. The king looked as though he was about to cry. "Do you have any idea what is wrong?"

The doctor opened his mouth to speak, but he noticed that Sonic had accompanied the king to hear the cause for Sally's pain. The doctor pulled the king aside because he felt the princess' ailment should be discussed with a family member only. He spoke in a low tone. "Your highness...the princess is in labor."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Surprise, King Acorn! XD


	7. Chapter 6: A Shocking Discovery

_**Sins of the Flesh**  
**Chapter 6:** A Shocking Discovery  
_

_

* * *

_The king stared at the young doctor in complete disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"The moment we took her into the examining room, her water broke."

"There must be some mistake...my daughter is not pregnant!", the king shouted loudly enough for Sonic to hear. He then turned around completely and stared at Sonic with the most hateful look in his eyes that the hedgehog had ever seen. Sonic had never seen that side of the king before, and for the first time, he was truly scared of what the king would do.

"Sonic...this is your doing, isn't it?!"

Sonic did not answer - he didn't know what to say.

"You have violated my daughter, you filthy godless creature!", the king screamed in a rage.

As the king stormed off, Sonic followed. "Wait, your highness. Please, let me explain."

The king stopped and then turned around to face the hedgehog again. "Tell me the truth, Sonic...is this child yours?"

Sonic looked down at his feet and replied with, "I...I think so."

"Are you pleased with what you've done...helping to create a bastard child and jeopardizing the princess' life?!"

Sonic was quiet for quite a long time. "I'm not proud of it, sire. But I'll step up and take care of Sally and my child when she needs me the most."

The king ruffled his brow a bit at Sonic, and the hedgehog continued. "I didn't do this with the intent of shaming your family, and if you want to punish me, then I won't argue, sir."

Sonic looked up at the king, whose expression had not changed much. Realizing he had nothing left to say, Sonic began to play with loose threads protruding from his glove, secretly wishing a meteor would hit the castle at that very moment and allow him to put an end to his indignity. A long, eerie silence ensued, and Sonic refused to look up at the monarch. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the king spoke again. "Sonic, I am far from being pleased with this...but your statements seem sincere. I will give you a chance to live up to your claims and be a father to my grandson. But, if you cannot keep your promises, you will be punished...no exceptions. Is that understood?"

"...y...yes, sire." Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. The king was going to give him a chance to make something right out of this disaster, and he vowed to not ruin it; he felt slightly pleased that the king was not more enraged, but the tone in the king's voice seemed almost frightening, and Sonic was direly afraid. The two sat down in the waiting area and continued to speak of what the future held. "I trust you will be a good parent, Sonic...because, if you're not, there will be hell to pay", the king said in a somewhat monotone voice. "I'll do my best."

* * *

For finding out that his daughter was seven months pregnant outside marriage, the king seemed relatively calm. He was absolutely infuriated at first, but he then realized that what had been done was done, and there was no changing it. He still wanted to make Sonic suffer in indescribable ways for shaming the princess, but he figured Sonic would screw up soon enough, and he [the king] could have his revenge.

The king and Sonic waited in the medical ward for quite a few hours; the king was worried about his daughter's health, and thinking something had gone wrong, and Sonic was worried about the huge responsibilities that lay in his future. It seemed every minute went by more slowly than the last, and both Sonic and the king were becoming a bit hysterical thinking about Sally. Finally, around midnight, and after almost ten hours, one of the doctors emerged from the examining room. Both Sonic and the king dashed up to him to find out how everything went.

"The princess is fine - she gave birth to a healthy baby boy, and she's currently resting."

"Oh thank goodness she's okay", the king said with a sigh of relief. Sonic felt a sensation of elation for a second - he had a son. He suddenly felt an intense paternal instinct, as some men do when they find out they have new sons. Unless all in the room were mistaken, a small smile stretched across Sonic's face as he began to have dreamy visions of teaching his son how to kick up a sand tornado or shred a Swatbot. The doctor continued to speak.

"But...umm...I think there is something you need to see, your majesty."

The king wasn't entirely sure what to expect as the doctor led him to the room where the baby was resting. Sonic figured it was a family matter and he remained in the waiting area. Waited, that is, until he heard the king shout "What the hell?!"

"Is everything alright, sire?", Sonic asked meekly.

Silence followed, and then the king replied, "Sonic...please come in here". His voice held a strange emotion - one that Sonic could not quite place.

Sonic had no idea what was going on, but judging by the tone in the king's voice, he figured it wasn't anything good. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. The king looked back at him with an odd expression that appeared to be a combination of confusion and sadness. Sonic walked up beside the king and peered into the incubator...and what he saw made his heart stop. Lying within the confines of the incubator was a black-and-red infant hedgehog.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Oh shit! This story drips with drama like a wet sponge. XD


	8. Chapter 7: Confrontations

_**Sins of the Flesh**  
**Chapter 7:** Confrontations_

_

* * *

_

Sonic didn't know what to say...he didn't know how to react. Lying before him was a child that was clearly not his. He suddenly felt sick...not nausea, but a different kind of sick. It was a sickness he had never felt before. He backed away from the incubator and up against a wall and turned his face away from the doctor and the king. Try as he might, he could not hold his emotions in any longer, and he began to sob. All the hopes he had were for a child that was not even his...he felt so betrayed, and the child seemed practically worthless to him once he found out it was not his own flesh and blood. The king felt badly for his attitude toward Sonic, but he realized it was an honest mistake. He wanted to say something to try and comfort the hedgehog, but the proper words evaded him. How do you comfort someone who had just found out their child wasn't actually theirs? All the king could do was stare down at the slumbering infant.

Finally, Sonic said something. "Shadow...I'll fucking kill him!"

With those last words, Sonic rushed at top speed out of the castle - he was determined to find Shadow and make him pay for what he did. Never had he been so filled with rage in his entire life - the only thing on his mind was to kill. After scouring the land for a while, Sonic realized there was one place he had not yet looked for the black hedgehog, and it was there that he headed next.

Out in the middle of the forest, Shadow was stretched out on top of a grassy knoll, admiring the night sky. Despite his seemingly evil disposition, he always managed to find peace looking up at the stars. They just seemed so comforting, for reasons unknown. Perhaps it had something to do with Maria. Shadow took a deep breath and felt his eyelids begin to droop; he was feeling too lethargic to move anywhere, so he figured it would be just as easy to sleep out in the forest that night. He stretched out his arms one last time and curled himself up on the soft grass. Just as his eyes drifted shut, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He let out a screech like some unholy banshee and clutched his throbbing abdomen. He looked up and saw a familiar figure standing over him.

"Sonic? What the hell?!", Shadow said in a painful tone.

"Get the fuck up!"

Shadow struggled to get to his feet, as he was still recuperating from the kick Sonic delivered to his stomach. Sonic was in no position to wait and he grabbed Shadow by the tuft on his chest and lifted the black hedgehog to his feet. Shadow managed to remain standing, but he was still incredibly sore from being caught off-guard.

"What the hell do you want? And why'd you kick me, you asshole?"

"You know damn well why, you son of a bitch."

"No, I'm afraid I don't...please enlighten me", Shadow said coolly.

"You slept with Sally, you pig!", he shouted with rage blazing in his eyes.

Shadow's eyes narrowed and he pulled Sonic's hands away. "And your point?"

"Sally gave birth today...to a child that looks exactly like you."

Shadow's expression became somewhat blank. "Well shit, that's certainly unexpected. Especially considering she was with you most of the time. I gotta say, though, you must not have been very pleasing to her if she wanted me for her side dish."

Sonic glared evilly at Shadow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Let me put it in simpler words for you, faker. She wasn't satisfied with you, so she made it agonizingly obvious she wanted me to screw her. Get it now?"

"Well you could have refused, Shadow. She's my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, but when you've got a fine creature like Sally feeling you up, it's very difficult to say 'no'", Shadow said with a grin, only to notice how much Sonic was not amused. "Look, Sonic...for what it's worth, I'm sorry. My intention was not to piss you off, and it sure as hell wasn't my intention to knock the princess up."

"So what are you going to do about your son?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not raising some damn kid I don't want. It's Sally's problem. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to sleeping."

Sonic rolled his eyes and got up to go home. Shadow curled back up on the grass and began to drift into slumber a second time. Sonic sighed and walked off to another clearing in the forest. He needed some time to think - the news that Sally had been unfaithful to him hit him almost harder than the news of her pregnancy. Sonic sat down on the grass and just let his mind wander. "How could she do this to me? Why would she hurt me like this? What is it that our relationship lacks that would make her do this?" As he asked himself these questions, the only image in his mind was one of Shadow pursuing his chipmunk lover…and it practically made him see red. He was somewhat upset with Shadow for not refusing the sex, but he was even more disappointed and angry with Sally for encouraging Shadow to advance physically on her. Despite being enemies previously, Sonic and Shadow eventually became friends, and Sonic knew Shadow would not lie. He didn't want to believe the black hedgehog's claims, but he trusted his friend. Nonetheless, Sonic would be questioning Sally upon his return to the castle - he was determined to get the answers he sought.

* * *

"Coooo", the infant went as it happily nursed.

Sally was sitting upright in her bed, feeding her son, whom she had named 'Sasha'. As her son nursed, Sally looked down at the small child. She knew this was her son, but she felt horrible knowing it was not and never would be Sonic's biological child. Her maternal instinct seemed to kick in almost immediately and she loved Sasha very much, and, much to everyone's surprise, she took to being a mother quite well. She wanted the child to be Sonic's - she wanted him to be the father. It seemed that, at this point, Sasha was little more than a symbol of Sally's infidelity. Her father was even more disappointed in her knowing that she had not only had sex outside wedlock, but that she had also cheated on her partner with someone he didn't necessarily like, and she bore his child. Everyone on castle grounds was told to keep the news of the birth in the castle, but word somehow leaked out, and the rumors began to spread through the kingdom about the princess' illegitimate child. So many thoughts rushing through her mind...so much shame she has brought upon herself and her family...and so much turmoil she had most likely put Sonic through. It seemed to be too much for a teenager to think about, but what mattered at that moment was her son. Sally continued to watch Sasha as he suckled and grew drowsy. The tiny hedgehog baby was so pure and innocent, oblivious to the cause of his existence. Sally wondered how something so perfect and pure could be the result of something so dirty.

Eventually, Sasha released his grip on his mother's breast and he quietly fell asleep. Sally quietly got up and gently placed the infant in his bed. She walked back to her bed and sat down, glad to have a moment to relax. But, as soon as she sat down, she heard a familiar voice.

"Only two days into the mommy life and you're already gettin' tired?"

Sally looked up and saw Sonic standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes full of hate. "Sonic...when did you get here?"

"Oh, just now. Say, when were you planning on telling me that you were pregnant? Or, better yet, when exactly did you plan on telling me that you fucked Shadow behind my back?", he said in a surprisingly calm voice.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She could only look away. Sonic nodded. "I figured that. You weren't even going to tell me I might have had a child. No, spring it on me when I can have no say in the matter. Do you honestly expect me to care for a child that isn't mine?!", Sonic growled, his voice steadily filling with anger.

"I...I don't expect anything of you, Sonic. But...I would appreciate it if you would become Sasha's father", Sally said in a meek tone - she was obviously anxious about Sonic and his attitude.

"Ohh, you would _appreciate_ it. Well I'll tell you what, Princess...I would appreciate it if you didn't fuck my friends and have their kids, but apparently that would be asking too much. So no, I will not be this child's father. And neither will Shadow; he's already made that clear to me." An exceptionally long moment of silence followed. "Now, would you be so kind as to tell me why you screwed Shadow? What is it that I was not giving you that drove you to sleep with him?"

"I...umm...", Sally began to trail off as she searched for some kind of answer to satisfy Sonic's inquiry. Unfortunately, she came up with nothing, so she was forced to tell Sonic her real reason. "I just...well...", she sighed, "...I slept with him because I needed some variety."

Sonic didn't blink for a while - he was trying to comprehend what Sally had said. "I'm sorry, I must not have heard you right. Can you say that again?"

"I...I wanted to know if sex could feel different than how it felt with you, so I decided to find out by asking the only man I knew who I know wouldn't have wanted to be in a long-term relationship."

"So you basically had a one-night stand because you got tired of me?"

"No, I never got tired of you, Sonic. I just...was curious."

Sonic's expression was hard as stone as he stood before the princess, arms folded. He looked over at the infant's crib, and then back to Sally. "Well, was it worth sufficing your curiosity?"

Sally looked away...honestly, it was not worth it, in her opinion. She wishes she could take back being with Shadow, or wishes that she would have conceived Sonic's child before she had the fling with Shadow. She looked up at Sonic, who began to walk toward her. She became frightened by the rage in his eyes, and she began to back away. Her actions only prompted Sonic to move faster, and he eventually had her backed up against the wall. Sally felt her heart pounding in her chest and pulsating throughout her entire body - the look in Sonic's eyes appeared almost deadly, and she was genuinely terrified of what he would do or was capable of doing in such a state. Sonic slammed his hand against the wall beside Sally's head and then looked her right in the eye. "You cheat on me, have the other man's kid, and keep it all a secret. Do not ever speak to me again, you bitch."

With that, Sonic left in a huff. Sally was so worried he was going to hurt her or Sasha, and she collapsed to the floor in tears. "I'm sorry, Sonic", she whispered.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Ohhh, burn.


	9. Chapter 8: Keeping His Promise

_**Sins of the Flesh**  
**Chapter 8:** Keeping His Promise

* * *

_

That night in Knothole, Sonic lay curled up in his bed, sobbing. Never had he felt so hurt or betrayed as he did at that moment. He couldn't get over the fact that the woman who claimed to love him to no end had slept with one of his friends so casually. He did his best to muffle his sobs so no one passing by his window heard him. He would rather not have been thought of as a weakling, especially at that time. Unfortunately for him, someone did end up hearing him...and it was the Freedom Fighter with the biggest ears in the village. As Sonic lay weeping into his pillow, there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Who...who's there?", Sonic asked, trying to make his voice sound less broken.

"It's me, sugah-hog."

Sonic sniffled a bit and gave Bunnie permission to come in. As she entered, she flipped on the light. Sonic was completely buried beneath his blanket, almost unable to face someone else when he was trying to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart. Bunnie slowly walked toward Sonic's bed and sat down on the edge of the stiff mattress.

"Sonic...I know what happened."

"Who doesn't know about it?!",he shouted in a broken, tearful voice.

"True. Ah'm sorry, Sonic. Ah know ah can't really do anything to make this better for you...but if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me."

There was no immediate response, but Sonic eventually pulled his blanket off his face. "Why, Bunnie? Why did she do this to me?"

Bunnie gently rubbed the side of Sonic's face, in an attempt to comfort him. "Ah don't know, sugah. Ah'm still tryin' to figure that one out. But what she did was wrong. She ain't tryin' to make you take care of Shadow's baby, is she?"

"I didn't give her a chance to try and make me once I found out it was Shadow's."

Another tear rolled down the hedgehog's face, which Bunnie proceeded to brush away. "Ah'm so sorry, sugah. Jus' let it all out."

With that, Sonic collapsed into her arms. The mighty blue hedgehog whom everyone seemed to idolize was now a broken mess, sobbing into the arms of a cyborg. Robotnik would be laughing hysterically if he saw Sonic in this state. He wanted to stop crying - crying made him feel weak, even if his tears flowed for a justifiable reason. Despite his sadness, he felt very comfortable in Bunnie's arms...he did not expect to feel so at ease being that close to her or crying in her arms. Perhaps he felt so relaxed with her because she was the only one who expressed any sympathy toward him at such a critical point in his life, or perhaps it was because she was actually comforting him rather than telling him to get over it. He wasn't entirely sure at that point what made him become slightly addicted to Bunnie's warm, caring embrace, but he did know that he felt better with her gently stroking his head in an act of consolation.

Sonic finally rose up from Bunnie's arms and wiped his eyes, which had become puffy and red from crying. "Thank you, Bunnie. I feel a bit better now."

"No problem, sugah."

"Bunnie...do you think I'm horrible for not wanting to care for Sally's baby?"

"Of course not, sugah. It ain't your son, so you shouldn't hafta take care of it. It's Shadow's baby, so he should be here carin' for it with Sally."

Sonic laughed, "I think Hell will freeze over before Shadow comes to take care of this kid. He's already told me he's not going to do it."

"Well then, ah guess Sally girl jus' screwed herself over then, didn't she?", Bunnie replied with a bit of a smile.

Sonic laughed lightly, "Hah...yeah, probably. But I guarantee she'll be making you be the auntie so you can baby-sit."

"I figure she will, but ah don't mind - ah like kids."

Sonic looked at the rabbit girl and smiled. "Thank you again for making me feel better, Bunnie."

She hugged him again. "It was mah pleasure, sugah. But ah gotta get back home now - ah got some stuff ah need to do before bed."

"Oh, okay...don't let me hold you up. Night, Bunnie."

"G'night, sugah-hog", Bunnie said, and kissed Sonic lightly on the cheek. Sonic sat with his jaw hanging ajar as Bunnie left. She had just kissed him...but why? It seemed like little more than a friendly gesture, but the better question is was it only a friendly gesture?

"Oh, quit being an idiot, Sonic...Bunnie doesn't like you like that. Friends can kiss", Sonic thought. He decided he would go to sleep early that night; as he lay in bed trying to fall asleep, Sonic couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. He eventually ruled that he was thinking too much with too little sleep and did his best to forget about it so he could actually get some rest.

* * *

Sonic awoke the next day to knocking at his door. He figured that, if he ignored it long enough, whoever it was would go away. Much to his dismay, the uninvited visitor refused to take the hint and continued to knock for over fifteen minutes. Finally, Sonic got fed up with the incessant knocking and crawled out of bed. "Alright, alright, I'm coming already!"

He answered the door in a rage, figuring it was one of his friends being annoying early in the morning. Sonic was surprised to see one of the king's messengers standing in the doorway. His expression softened somewhat, but not enough to make the messenger oblivious to Sonic's obvious irritation.

"Can I help you?", Sonic said with agitation in his voice that was not entirely subtle.

"I apologize for such an early visit, but the king has requested for you to go to the castle immeidately. He wishes to have a word with you."

"Oh great...what have I done now?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea."

Sonic rolled his eyes out of annoyance at the king for waking him so early, but he was also feeling nervous about what the king had to say to him. As far as he could recall, he [Sonic] had done nothing wrong since he impregnated Sally, so he did not know entirely what the king wanted to speak to him about. In any case, he decided to get the meeting over with so he could come back home and go back to sleep. Sonic slipped into his sneakers, smoothed out his spines, and ran out the door toward the castle. He alerted the guards at the gate to get in, and he headed right for the throne room. The king was waiting with a somewhat irritated expression. Sonic walked up to the king and bowed.

"Good morning, sire. You wanted to talk to me?"

A mildly awkward silence followed. "Yes, Sonic. Have you any idea why I wanted to speak with you today?"

"...no, sire. I haven't a clue."

"Well then, allow me to refresh your memory. I happen to recall a certain blue hedgehog making a promise to care for his child after he impregnated my daughter. Unfortunately, that blue hedgehog has not been fulfilling his promise..."

"Sire, I don't think I need to tell you that I'm not Sasha's father."

"I am very much aware of that, Sonic...but the real father is nowhere to be found, and, from what I gather, he has no intention of caring for his child. My grandchild needs a father, and since you made the decision to become physically involved with my daughter and you're the one who's still here, I feel you are the only one who can fill the void of young Sasha's father."

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing - the king was asking him to be a parent to a child that was not even his. He did his best to contain his anger. "With all due respect, sire...I don't think I'll feel comfortable being a father to a child that was conceived out of Sally's unfaithfulness."

"Sonic...I'm not asking you if you're comfortable doing this. I'm telling you that you will be Sasha's father. You made a promise to me, my daughter, and my grandchild, and you will keep it."

It didn't take long for Sonic to begin seeing red, but he demonstrated incredible power in restraining his rage. " I made that promise when I was under the belief that it was my kid. I believe I am exempt from that promise when the kid is someone else's."

The king shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sonic, but it doesn't work that way. This is your final warning - either you step in and be a responsible parent, or you will be imprisoned. Is that clear?"

Sonic clenched his fists tightly and bit his lip to keep from lashing out at the king. He desired nothing more at that moment than to tell the king what he really thought of him, but he decided to vent his anger at home and not risk being punished for verbally assaulting the king. He said nothing to the king, but he instead turned on his heels and left. First, Sally infuriated him by cheating on him, and now her father had angered him even further by threatening to imprison him if he did not take care of Sally's illegitimate child. Never had he felt so furious - he felt as though he were going to explode on his way back home. He hoped and prayed that he didn't run into anyone he knew before he reached his home, because he desperately needed to calm down before being in someone's presence.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Stress balls and tranquilizers are now available in the lobby. XD


	10. Chapter 9: Enlightenment

_**Sins of the Flesh**  
**Chapter 9:** Enlightenment_

_

* * *

_

Fast forward about a month. Sonic had no choice but to follow the king's orders and take care of Sally's son. Sonic had known since a young age that he was not cut out to be a parent, and it really showed when he attempted to take care of Sasha. He put the diapers on wrong, he had a hard time feeding Sasha on time, and he was driven to the brink of insanity by the child's screaming. On top of all this, Sally made it a point to disparage him every time he made an effort. "You're holding him wrong!", "The diaper is too tight!", "You're rocking him too fast!", "Don't ignore your son when he's crying!"

"For the last time, Sally...he is not my son. I don't give a fuck if he cries or not. He shouldn't even be my responsibility."

"Sonic, don't swear around our son."

"What fuckin' difference does it make?! He can't even talk yet!"

"Don't raise your voice around Sasha, or you'll scare him."

Sonic began to fume, but he excused himself before he said or did something he would regret. The king came in shortly after Sonic departed to check on his daughter and grandson. "How are you doing, Sally? Where's Sonic?"

"Oh, he got a little irritated and went off somewhere."

"That boy needs to stop running away from his responsibilities - running away doesn't cure your problems."

"I know, Daddy. I have a feeling he doesn't like Sasha."

"Oh Sally, it's not that...he just doesn't like having to deal with the consequences of his actions."

As Sally gently rocked her son, Sonic was standing out in the trees pacing angrily back and forth, trying to calm himself down. In the midst of his pacing, a small familiar voice called out.

"Sonic? Are you okay?"

Sonic turned around to see his two-tailed fox friend. "Oh, hi Tails. I'll be alright."

"What's the matter?"

Sonic sighed. "It's just...taking care of that damn kid. It's so unfair having to care for Shadow's child because he's too scared to do it himself."

"Can't you just not care for the baby?"

"I can't...the king told me that if I didn't care for Sasha, he'd throw me in jail. Believe me, I'm not caring for the kid by choice."

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I wish I could help."

"I don't think anyone can help me. All I can do is get used to being enslaved by Shadow's kid for the next 18 years."

Tails patted Sonic on the back, as if to tell him everything would be okay, and then he left - he realized Sonic wanted to be alone. Sonic sat down and leaned up against a nearby tree and rubbed his temple - between thinking about his unattractive future and the infant's screaming, he had a terrible headache. He didn't want to be a father, and even when he put forth his best efforts, he was reprimanded for not doing it Sally's way; she believed that mothers know best and that she could not possibly be wrong or something in terms of child care can't be done in more than one way, and it got on every last one of Sonic's nerves. Sally also got mad at him when he didn't want to hold the child, and she refused to speak to him when he didn't care about the child's first smile. It seemed as though Sally had stopped loving Sonic the minute she gave birth, and now all she wanted to do was spend time with her child, and look to Sonic when she needed a baby-sitter or someone to ridicule. He was absolutely sick of her attitude and how awful of a change her personality took on once she gave birth. "It's almost frightening how much her behavior has changed all because of some little brat", Sonic thought. "Something needs to be done - Sally's throwing her life away, and she has no idea how much she's ruining mine! But, what can be done?"

At that moment, Sonic realized something - he realized what had to be done.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ And quite an epic plan he has devised.


	11. Chapter 10: His Plan

_**Sins of the Flesh**  
**Chapter 10:** His Plan  
_

_

* * *

_

"Oh, you're such a good boy, yes!", Sally said in a high-pitched, sugary voice to her son as she held him in the air. The infant waved its arms and giggled, and then proceeded to yawn. Sally brought the child back down and held him in her arms. "You're tired, Sasha. It's time to go to sleep."

Sally carried the child over to his crib and placed him gently on the sky-blue mattress. The child moved about for several minutes before it finally curled up and dozed off. Sally made sure she was quiet as she left the room to get ready for bed herself. She ducked into her closet and slipped quickly into a nightgown. She quietly closed the closet door and went over to check on her child once more; the child had not stirred in the least in the three or so minutes she had left it alone. She smiled happily and whispered, "Goodnight, Sasha. I love you, my son", and gently covered his small feet with the baby blanket given to her as a gift by Bunnie. Little did Sally know that moment would be the last time she would ever see her son.

The moon had risen high into the sky, and in a certain house in Knothole, someone was preparing to carry out a heinous plan. Sonic had dressed himself head to toe in black, making sure his face, of all things, was covered the most. Once he was sure his entire body was covered, he reached under his bed and pulled a dagger out from beneath the mattress - he would be needing it. He carefully sheathed the blade and tucked it under his belt, out of sight. Sonic began to question if this was what really needed to be done, but then he began to think about the disaster Sally's life had become, and how his life was also well on its way to destruction. He remembered how the king forced him into parenthood to help nurture a child that was not his. He remembered finding out that Sally had cheated on him. All these thoughts fed Sonic's raging fire of fury, which made him more ready to go. The more he thought about all the turmoil he had been put through within the past three months, the more determined he became to do something about it. He peeked out the window on his door to ensure no one was around, and in one quick motion, he darted into the bushes. No one was out at such a late hour, so maneuvering about the village was rather simple.

Sonic eventually came upon the castle. There was only one guard near the front gate, which just made Sonic's objective that much easier. As quietly as possible, he made his way over to where Sally's bedroom was. As he stared up at the window, he began to reminisce about their escapades from months prior. He remembered sneaking into her room and pleasing her countless times - he smiled as he thought of each time he had to kiss her to muffle her screams of ecstasy. He felt a slight surge of hormones as he remembered how arousing it was to hear her call out his name. All these fond memories came to an abrupt end when he began to envision Shadow taking his place. He imagined seeing Shadow pleasuring the young girl, and hearing her call out his name instead. Sonic's happiness and excitement disappeared and were replaced with burning anger. He shook those pre-cheating memories out of his mind and continued on his quest. After checking to make sure the guard had not seen him, he began to scale the castle wall with his hands and feet. His stealth amazed even him - he did not expect to get up the wall as easily and quietly as he did. He climbed through the window and immediately ducked into a dark corner. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could easily see Sally peacefully slumbering in her enormous bed...the bed where they made love so many times. Sonic started to lose himself in memories again.

"No! Snap out of it, Sonic!", he said to himself. "Those days are over. Don't forget what you came here for."

Sonic snapped back to reality and began to gaze about the room until he spotted a crib on the other side of the room. He quietly tiptoed over to the small bed, where the small black-furred infant slept. Of all the times he had held and changed the child, Sonic never really took a good look at the young hedgehog.

"He's so small...", Sonic thought, with a twinge of guilt. He almost decided to forget the whole plan and go back to his house before someone saw him, but all he had to do was think about what had happened and what would happen if he didn't go through with his plan. He pulled one of his socks out of his boot and had it ready in hand, just in case. He gently lifted the infant out of its crib - at first it didn't stir, but it soon began to awaken. Sonic decided not to dawdle and he made a break for the window. He had no time to make a careful descent, and he clutched the child to his chest and jumped out of the open window. He landed in a shrub, and the child became fully awake at this point. The infant opened its mouth to cry, and Sonic, with his lightning-fast reflexes, stuffed the balled-up sock into the child's mouth to stifle the cries. The child began to squirm, but Sonic held it close. Strangely enough, the guard did not look to see what the loud rustling in the bushes was - then again, it was not uncommon for something large like a deer or a moose to walk through Knothole at night, so that may have contributed to the guard's reluctance to look. Sonic was not complaining about this, and he quietly, yet swiftly, walked to the edge of the forest. He took one last look around him to ensure no one had seen him or had followed him. When he saw that he was in the clear, he began to run as fast as he could away from Knothole while still carrying the infant in his arms.

* * *

Once he stopped running, Sonic ended up miles away atop a cliff overlooking the sea. He figured a place at this distance from Knothole would be the best place to carry out his plan. He ran down the path along the side of the cliff until he reached the shore. Once there, he laid the squirming infant down on the wet sand and knelt down in front of it. He fumbled with the edge of his shirt and removed the dagger from his belt. He unsheathed the blade and then looked at the child - he couldn't believe what he was about to do to an innocent child. He kept looking at the dagger and then at the child, and back and forth over and over again. It was painful for him to think that he had to do this, but he knew if he did nothing, the child would grow up with a resentful father that hated it just for existing and that would be treated like garbage because of the way he came into the world. Sonic did not want to do that to the child that was forced upon him - he felt that all children should have a mother and a father, and both parents should love the child. This was not young Sasha's case, and this dark little hedgehog had no future to look forward to. It is not as though Sonic felt the infant had no right to live...but he felt the child was not meant to be born, especially not when both parents did not want it - it would be unfair to Sally, to Sonic, but most of all...to Sasha.

Sonic began to choke, and he felt a tear soak into his mask. He slowly lifted the dagger above the infant's body. The child continued to squirm about, and it looked up at Sonic with the most heartbreaking expression that he [Sonic] had ever seen. It was as if the child understood what was happening, and it was imploring the man it knew as its father not to hurt it. Sonic was starting to lose his nerve, and the hand holding the blade began to shake. But he knew he couldn't turn back now. He looked at the child with tears in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Sasha. Please forgive me..."

With those final words, Sonic clenched his eyes shut and drove the dagger at full force into the infant's chest. The child had quite obviously cried out in extreme pain, as Sonic easily heard the audible humming noise which was a scream muffled by the sock. Sonic opened his eyes to see what he had done, and he felt as though he were in a nightmare. He stared at the child and just sort of hoped the knife would evaporate into the air and the child would begin cooing and crying again...but nothing of the sort happened. Sonic watched in sadness as the child's eyes began to droop; eventually, the infant lost the light in his eyes, and his eyelids fell completely shut. Seconds later, the child stopped moving entirely. Sonic felt like a monster...he had just murdered an infant. He regretted his decision the moment he plunged the blade into the child's body, but young Sasha was dead, and there was no bringing him back.

As much as he wanted to, Sonic knew he could not give the child a proper burial, out of fear a search party would unearth the body, so he had to dispose of it entirely. As luck would have it, that particular sea was known for its shark-infested waters - Sonic knew he could easily dispose of the body. He wanted to swim far out and leave the body off in the middle of the water to avoid the chance of it washing up on shore, but he could not swim. Instead, he decided he would go into the water as deeply as possible and drop the body. He pulled the dagger from the child's body, sending blood gushing everywhere around him. He began pushing the bloody water out into the sea in order to attract sharks. Within minutes, he noticed a grey dorsal fin swimming toward him. Sonic quickly dropped the small, bloodied body into the water and ran back to the shore. The shark was all over the body; Sonic watched the gigantic fish approach the area where the body was dropped and watched as a tremendous amount of blood poured forth and tainted the water. The shark had taken the body, and two more sharks made their way over. Sonic noticed his shirt, gloves, and pants had the scent of blood on them, so he quickly removed them and threw them into the water, which the sharks also happily took with them.

It was done - Sonic had killed Sally's child and destroyed the evidence. He felt surprisingly calm, but incredibly relieved. He just hoped he wouldn't act too suspicious in the event he was questioned, which he knew he most likely would be. He decided to run back to Knothole and go and relax at his favorite place in the forest - he needed nothing more at that moment than relaxation. He made a dash for the village, and once he reached the forest, he began to walk at normal pace. Finally, he arrived at the aforementioned spot in the forest and sat down. He reclined on the grass, slightly dampened by a layer of dew, and he proceeded to look up at the stars. The sky was so clear that night - so very beautiful. Sonic found it somewhat ironic that the night he had done something so incredibly awful happened to have the most stunning sky. The twinkling of the stars put him into a state of relaxation, leading him deeper into a state of slumber. He decided he had best get up and return home before he passed out in the forest - his being out so late and not in his home may elicit suspicion when Sally found out her child was gone. He sat up, yawned, and stretched out his arms before moving toward his house. When he arrived home, someone approached him.

"Sonic?"

Sonic turned around hastily to see Tails standing behind him.

"Geez Tails, you scared me. What are you doing out this late, buddy?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I couldn't sleep."

Sonic sighed. "Neither could I, so I went for a walk."

Tails nodded. "Do you want to walk with me, Sonic?"

"I can try...I almost passed out in the forest", Sonic said with a chuckle.

"I better let you sleep, then. Don't want to have to carry you home."

"Ha ha, true. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Tails."

"Night, Sonic."

Tails headed back to his house, and Sonic sighed lightly out of relief - he was extra jumpy for obvious reasons. He settled down in bed and slept better than he had in ages...not because of the murder, but because he regained his freedom.  


* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Desperate times call for desperate measures, yes?


	12. Chapter 11: Facade

_**Sins of the Flesh**  
**Chapter 11:** Facade_

_

* * *

_

Sonic awoke the next day, yet again, to knocking. He realized he had slept late, judging by how bright the sun was. He slowly got out of bed, but decided he didn't even want to do that. His door was open, so he shouted "Come in" to the visitor. The door creaked open and Bunnie came in with a downtrodden look on her face.

"Hey there, Bunnie. Why the long face?", Sonic asked as if he had no idea what had happened the previous night.

"Oh sugah, I have terrible news. Little Sasha is gone!"

This was where Sonic had to put on the best act of his life to sound convincing. "Gone? What do you mean he's gone?", he said in a voice that came rather close to sounding concerned.

"Ah mean Sally woke up this morning an' her baby was gone. No one knows where the l'il guy is, and Sally is hysterical."

"Are people looking for him?"

"They sure are - almost the whole kingdom is out lookin' for him."

Sonic looked away, pretending to be at a loss for words due to sadness, but in his mind he was smiling ear to ear. "You'll never find him, no matter how hard you look", he thought.

"Ah sure hope he's okay. Sally'll be jus' devastated if anything happen'd to her l'il boy."

"I know...I just…don't know what to say. Does anyone know what happened? Like was it kidnapping, or something else?"

"Ev'ryone thinks it's kidnapping...a lot of people think maybe it was Shadow. And...umm...don't get scared by this, sugah, but some people think you might have done it 'cause they knew you didn't like bein' a dad."

"What?! I may not have liked being a parent, but I would never take it out on the child. It wasn't his fault for being born!", Sonic said, trying to fake paranoia.

"Ah told people ah didn't think it was you, sugah. But the king might wanna ask you some things anyway."

As Sonic nodded at the rabbit girl, one of the king's messengers knocked on his open door. "Um...pardon me for interrupting, but the king wants to speak with you right now."

Sonic's eyes went wide and he looked at Bunnie. "Don't worry, sugah...you'll be fine."

* * *

Sonic nodded at the messenger and made his way toward the castle. He was escorted to a small room in one of the castle's basement levels. In the room, he was seated at a table and was told to await the king's arrival. Some time later, the king entered the room and closed the door behind him; Sonic tried his best to look worried, which wasn't entirely difficult considering he was genuinely worried about being found out. The king stood on the other side of the table with his arms folded. "Sonic, I'm sure you know about the disappearance of Sasha."

"Yes, sire...Bunnie told me a few minutes ago. Has anyone found out what happened?"

"Unfortunately, no...no one saw anything, and there was no evidence left anywhere in the area."

Sonic looked away and made a noise that was a cross between a sigh and a choke, pretending to be upset. "Pardon reality is still kind of sinking in right now." He looked up at the king and cleared his throat. "Forgive me, sire. But wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

The king looked at him, "Sonic, as I said, we have no idea who was responsible for Sasha's kidnapping, but we have narrowed our search down to two suspects...both of them being hedgehogs." Sonic's eyes got wide as the king continued. "Shadow is nowhere to be found, and we are most suspicious of him, but you run a close second on our list of suspects. Therefore, I wish to ask you some questions."

"...of course. Go ahead."

"First...where were you last night?"

"I was at home for most of the evening, but I ended up being unable to sleep, so I went out for a walk."

"I see...and where did you walk to?"

"Out into the forest, to one particular place I frequently visit. Sally knows where it is."

"What time did you return home?"

"...around four or five in the morning."

"And what did you do when you came back home?"

"I ran into Tails, who told me he was having trouble sleeping too. We chatted for a few minutes, and then I went into my house and went to sleep."

The king looked warily at the hedgehog, but Sonic was more convinced of his acting abilities now more than ever as he acted anxious. "Sonic, I would like to think you did not abduct Sally's child."

Sonic looked up at the king and pretended to hold back bogus tears. "Sire, I can see why you would suspect me, but I couldn't bring myself to do something like this."

The king raised an eyebrow at the hedgehog, whom he assumed was being sincere. "All right, Sonic. That will be all. You may go now."

Sonic left the room and headed back to his house. On his way out, he heard the king talking to one of his generals...

"Any luck with the hedgehog, your highness?"

"No – I don't think it was him. He seemed too genuinely upset over the situation. It had to be Shadow. General, I want that hedgehog found as soon as possible."

Sonic continued his tearful facade, but he was ecstatic inside. He did feel somewhat bad condemning Shadow to being a criminal, but he thought, "Sorry that you had to end up like this, Shadow...but it's what you get for sleeping with my woman."

Before Sonic left, he turned back to speak to the king once more. He managed to catch up to the king just as he was heading back to the throne room. "Your highness, wait!"

The king turned around to see the young blue hedgehog running toward him. "Yes, what is it, Sonic?"

"Sire...may I please see Sally?"

The king sighed. "You can see her, Sonic...but she hasn't let anyone go into her room at all today. She's grieving quite a bit because she fears the worst has happened to Sasha. You can try to visit her if you like, but I don't know if she'll open up to anyone."

"Oh...okay. I suppose you're right - would it be possible for a messenger to let me know when Sally is ready to speak to someone?"

"Of course. Oddly, you seem so concerned about Sally when only days ago you were screaming at her for upsetting you."

"You once had to raise an infant, and I'm sure it stressed you out. But I can't stand to know Sally is in pain...just because we had our arguments doesn't mean I don't care about her."

The king nodded at Sonic. "When Sally has calmed down, I'll send for you. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Thank you", Sonic said as he headed out the door for a second time. He walked back to his house and, upon entering, locked the door behind him. He closed the shade on his window and then threw himself on his bed. He had gotten rid of the child conceived out of infidelity, given himself and Sally another chance at life, and had convinced everyone that he had nothing to do with the child's disappearance. He sighed and smiled - he was no longer shackled by the weight of parenthood.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ No remorse for murder...does this make Sonic a sociopath? o.o


	13. Chapter 12: Strangers and Secrets

_**Sins of the Flesh**  
**Chapter 12:** Strangers and Secrets  
_

_

* * *

_

The search for Sasha went on for months, but no one found a single trace of evidence. Quite a few of Knothole's residents suspected Sonic had something to do with the child's disappearance, but without any concrete evidence, no charges could be brought against him. Sally grieved for her lost son the entire time, and she grieved even more when her father officially called the search off. She begged and pleaded to the king to resume the search.

"Father, please make them keep looking. My baby is out there!", Sally cried.

"Sally dear, I know…but we've been searching for the child for months and not found a trace of him. We've looked everywhere, and…well…I think we need to assume the worst. I'm sorry, Sally. We can't be pouring all our resources into finding a child that may not even be alive."

"Why must you be so cruel, Daddy? Your grandson is out there and could be in danger! Your grandson and a future heir!"

"Sally, please…even if the child did come from you, I would not let the spawn of that hateful black hedgehog rule my kingdom, especially when the creature hasn't the courage to come and care for his son. You can have another child when you get married to a good, respectful husband. You will have your whole life to make another baby, darling. Now go on, Sally – I have much work to do."

Sally did not respond – she simply turned and ran out of the room in tears. She hated her father at that moment; first she had lost her child, and then her father refuses to continue searching for the young hedgehog. She was also quite agitated at Sonic, who did not feel any sorrow for the lost child. Sally had accused him on numerous occasions of taking the child due to his indifference to young Sasha having gone missing, but he [Sonic] brushed it off. Sally truly felt as though a piece of her heart was missing – despite the fact that young Sasha was not planned and was fathered by a man she did not love, she grew very attached to him. The infant hedgehog became her whole life, and for the first time, she felt real purpose because another life depended entirely on her. She somehow enjoyed knowing someone needed her, and it made her feel important. After the search was called off, she felt as though her importance was gone – she felt that no one needed her anymore. Not even Sonic was there for her as much as she thought he would be; he was at first, but he, along with the rest of the world, seemed to move on.

Her father also was not as concerned about her emotional well-being because he never entirely liked the thought of a bastard child fathered by someone he hated ruling the kingdom one day. Sally just felt as though everyone was happy that young Sasha was gone.

There were not very many people who grieved over the loss of Sasha, and this added to Sally's heavy heart. Bunnie was really the only one who was there for her to comfort her – not even the king would try to soothe her sadness. The other residents of Knothole had mixed feelings; some felt bad for the poor young mother to lose her child, while others said it was probably for the best because the child's real father was nowhere to be found. Many people were not even considerate enough to extend their sympathies to the princess – in fact, quite a few people lost respect for her having a child outside wedlock. They felt she would become a bad role model for all the young girls in the village.

Sonic had been interrogated again by a member of the king's council about Sasha's disappearance, but he was able to weave a legitimate story and get out of the accusations against him. The officer questioning him obviously had the intent of putting Sonic in prison, and Sonic knew enough to not submit. But nothing could be done because there was no evidence that Sonic had been responsible for Sasha's kidnapping, so he was released and removed from the suspect list. Sonic had to make sure he didn't grin during the interrogation – he was feeling so smug knowing he had committed murder and would get away with it. He knew he couldn't let on that he was feeling this superior because he did not want his reputation as a hero to be tarnished. Heroes have to get their hands dirty sometimes, right? Sonic told himself this a few times to lessen his mental burden.

Nothing of any significance had happened within weeks preceding and succeeding Sonic's interrogation, so Sonic was pretty much just lounging around and relaxing. He was feeling a very unbalanced combination of guilt and relief…mostly relief. He almost wished he hadn't committed homicide so he could brag about how perfectly he pulled off the crime. As he lay stretched across his bed, he heard a knock at the door.

* * *

"Come in", he called out.

The door opened and Bunnie poked her head through. "Hi sugah."

"Hey Bunnie, come on in."

Bunnie closed the door and went to sit in a chair beside Sonic's bed. As she sat down, Sonic turned on his side and faced her. "So what can I do for you, Bunnie?"

"Oh nothin' special, sugah. I just wanted to come by and say 'hello'. Are ya busy?", she asked.

"Not at all. So what's been going on with you lately?"

"Not much…ah mostly been visitin' Sally girl an' tryin' to make her feel better. Ah'm getting really worried about her. She's so depressed about Sasha an' she won't eat. All she does is cry. I'm afraid she's gonna get sick."

"She was really attached to the child. Too bad her father can't hire a therapist or something for her."

"Ah jus' hope she feels okay enough to at least eat something. Ah know this has scarred her for life…even if Sasha wasn't planned, she still lost her first child."

Sonic started to feel worse about what he had done. Bunnie was right – this was Sally's first child, and even though it was very possible for her to have more, she would never forget the memory of her first. He knew she would be hurt by it, but he had no idea to what extent; Sonic had forgotten he did not feel the same connection to the child as Sally did. He suddenly felt heartsick knowing he had hurt Sally so badly – he wondered if it was worth it to put her through such emotional torment for all she'd done to him.

As Sonic had all these feelings running through his mind, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Bunnie's hand resting on him. "Sonic? You okay?"

"Yeah…I just was thinking about something", he said in a somewhat sullen tone.

Bunnie got up out of the chair and sat down beside Sonic. She gently wrapped her arm around him and gave him a hug. "Anything you wanna talk about, sugah?"

Sonic looked up at her, his emerald eyes widened and threatening to drop forth tears. "I just…didn't realize that Sally was so impacted by Sasha. It was hard for me to ever understand how she loved him so much because I never wanted him. I feel so horrible."

Bunnie wrapped both arms around Sonic and hugged him tightly. "It's okay, sugah…it's not like it's your fault Sasha's gone. Ah understand that not everyone was meant to be a parent…that doesn't make you a bad person, Sonic."

Sonic held her close and cried gently into her shoulder…little did she know that it was, in fact, Sonic's fault. All she knew was her friend was upset and in tears, and she had to let him know she was there for him. Bunnie held the blue hedgehog until he stopped weeping, which is when he let his grip loosen. He held his head low so Bunnie wouldn't see his face in such a vulnerable state, but she propped his chin up with one hand and gently wiped his tears away with the other…all while gazing into his eyes with a look in her own that Sonic had never seen before.

"Why are you so nice to me, Bunnie?"

"Whaddya mean, sugah? Ah care about you – ah can't help bein' nice."

"But you're nice to everyone."

"Ah didn't mean ah cared just like that", she replied.

Sonic's eyes wandered around the room and then came back to look at Bunnie. "Then…what did you mean?"

Bunnie looked at him and smiled somewhat. She gently stroked the side of his face with her normal hand. Sonic felt something strange in his entire body as Bunnie continued to run her fingers softly through his fur – something strange, yet wonderful. Her touch was so delicate and warm; he closed his eyes and made a light happy sighing noise, admiring each stroke of her lithe fingers. Then, in one swift motion, Bunnie slipped her hand behind his head and gently pulled him into a kiss. Sonic's eyes bolted wide open and his heart practically jumped up into his throat. At first he didn't know quite how to react to his friend kissing him, but he soon found himself wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

They did finally break their kiss to look at one another. Sonic looked into the rabbit girl's eyes – they looked like a pair of sparkling gems. He never truly looked at her, nor did he ever realize just how beautiful she was. Likewise, Bunnie had never looked so deeply into his eyes and seen just how attractive he was.

The two began to kiss again – Sonic wanted more. He noticed a huge difference in the way Bunnie kissed him and the way Sally used to kiss him. When he and Sally would get frisky, it was always intimacy driven by lust and hormones…essentially, little more than animalistic desires being fulfilled. Bunnie's kisses, on the other hand, were very warm, soft, and slow. Sonic began to wonder if this was what love truly felt like – was love supposed to be rough like he and Sally were, or was it supposed to be gentle like the way Bunnie was? Could it be that, after so many years of chasing the princess and a few months of sleeping with her, Sonic never truly loved her? Could it be he only wanted Sally for her sex appeal?

Sonic pulled out of the kiss and sat up. Bunnie was surprised at Sonic's sudden motion and got up with him. "You okay, sugah?"

"Bunnie…we shouldn't be doing this." She looked at him confusedly. "You're Sally's best friend."

"Ah'm sorry for surprisin' you like that, Sonic. Mah body sorta jus' took control."

"It's not that, Bunnie. It was a nice surprise. I just…I just don't think Sally could handle this with all the other distress she's experiencing right now."

"Good point, sugah."

Sonic looked up at her with soft, caring eyes. "But…gosh, Bunnie. I never expected you to…feel that way about me."

"Ah've felt this way for a couple years now…but ah never said anything 'cause ah knew you and Sal were probably gonna be together. She told me she really cared about you long before you two started your relationship. Ah couldn't take that away from her…an' ah figured you wouldn't choose a part-metal rabbit over someone as beautiful an' smart as Sally."

* * *

Sonic was totally flabbergasted. He never, in his wildest dreams, would have guessed that Bunnie felt anything for him beyond friendship. She just didn't seem like she would be the kind of girl who's interested in the reckless hedgehog with a bad attitude. Then again, Sally didn't seem like that kind of girl, either. In any case, even though Sonic was still upset with Sally, he knew he could not be cruel enough to start a relationship with her best friend. Besides, he didn't know if they were still officially together or not – he did not want to be painted with the same brush as Sally by screwing her best friend. However, the way Sonic began to feel toward Bunnie was not the same way he felt toward the princess. He used to see Sally more as an outlet for his sexual tension, whereas he did not see Bunnie in a perverted manner. He felt something toward her, but it was not a solely physical attraction. He found her beautiful, but in a way different than Sally. He felt comfortable and warm near her, and he savored it when he could look in her eyes or see her smile or hold her close. Was Sonic falling in love?

Later that night, the only thing on Sonic's mind was Bunnie's kiss. He was no longer thinking about Sasha, or Sally's feelings. He asked himself over and over again if it was possible that he was in love. The only love he had ever been familiar with was that which he had with Sally, and he was slowly beginning to realize that he may have been with her more for the sex than the love. Sonic wondered if there was another kind of love, or if what he was feeling toward Bunnie was the actual love.

A light knock at the door snapped Sonic out of his deep thought. "Who the hell is here at this hour?" he asked himself.

He got up and answered the door. Standing before him on his doorstep was a figure adorned in a dark cloak. Sonic could not see a face buried within the dark confines of the hood. In fact, this individual's entire body was covered by the cloak.

"Who are you?", Sonic asked.

The figure said nothing, but entered the room. Sonic watched them walk in and then turn back around. Sonic closed the door and approached the intruder with caution. "Hey…who are you?"

The figure did not respond verbally. Instead, they walked up to Sonic until they were only a couple feet apart. Sonic was beginning to feel anxious about this dark stranger and got on guard in the event this person would try to attack him. A cloaked arm raised up and pulled back the cloak hood to reveal their face. Sonic's guard dropped, along with his jaw. The only thing he could muster out as a response was the person's name.

"Shadow?!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Man, I outdid myself in this chapter...Shadow returns, and Bunnie gets hot and heavy with Sonic. XD


	14. Chapter 13: Shadow

_**Sins of the Flesh**  
**Chapter 13:** Shadow_

_

* * *

_

"Slack-jawed isn't a very good look for you", Shadow replied in reference to Sonic's mouth gaping open in shock.

"Where the hell have you been?!", Sonic shouted.

"Keep your voice down, moron! No one can know I'm here."

"Why not, dude? What's the big deal?"

Shadow walked right up to Sonic and looked him straight in the eyes. "Because…I'm a criminal."

"Criminal? Because of what? Did you kill someone?"

"Hell no. For some reason, I've been charged with kidnapping and possibly murder and my face has been plastered all across Mobius with the label of a child abductor." Sonic's eyes went as wide as saucers and his heart leapt into his throat.

"Apparently, Sally's child mysteriously disappeared one night…which was news I learned about only when I discovered I was suspected of stealing the kid."

"Did you?", Sonic asked nervously.

"Sonic I may be a lot of things, but a kidnapper is not one of them. My original plan was to run away and figure out what the fuck to do about my life. Then I found out from someone that I was on Mobius' most wanted list for kidnapping the heir to Knothole's throne!"

"What a crock of shit – the king himself said he didn't want Sasha to rule because he was your son."

"Did anyone ever find out what happened to the kid? Did they find it?", Shadow asked.

Sonic paused for a moment before answering. "…no. No one ever found him."

Shadow looked at Sonic with a stern glare and made him sit down on the edge of the bed. "Sonic, please tell me truthfully…did you have something to do with the kid disappearing?"

Unlike before, Sonic responded immediately. "No!"

"Okay, don't get all huffy on me. I was just asking." He sat down beside Sonic. "Look, Sonic. I can't stay for too long – I need to keep moving so no one finds me. But please, don't tell anyone you saw me, okay?"

Sonic looked Shadow right in the eye – never had he seen the dark hedgehog look so frightened. Sonic smiled and extended his hand. "I promise."

The two hedgehogs shook hands, and Shadow headed toward the door. Before leaving, he stopped and turned back around. "Oh Sonic, before I forget. I have a letter for you."

"A letter? From who?", he asked in complete bewilderment.

"It's from your former honey-poo."

Sonic cocked an eyebrow. Shadow rolled his eyes and went on. "It's from Mina, Sonic…Mina."

"Mina?! What the hell does she want from me?", Sonic shouted in distress.

"Not so loud, idiot! She didn't say. She happened to run into me while I was out walking and she asked me to give you this letter if I see you again soon. She didn't say what it's about and she didn't tell me if anything was wrong. She simply requested I deliver the letter. That was my main reason for coming here…that, and finding out if you had anything to do with Sally's kid being gone."

* * *

Shadow pulled a small white envelope from his cloak and handed it to Sonic. The envelope simply said "Sonic" across the front; Sonic recognized Mina's bubbly handwriting and her trademark heart about the "I". The edges were slightly worn and the surface had a powdery feeling from a light layer of dust that had accumulated, indicating the letter had been sitting around for some time before it had been delivered. Sonic stared at the letter, wondering what Mina could possibly want. Then a voice was heard outside.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, but I have to leave before someone sees me."

"When are you going to come back?"

Shadow sighed. "I don't know – as long as I have these charges against me, I'll have to constantly keep running away. I will try to visit as much as I can, but don't count on me being here every weekend."

"Right. Good luck, Shadow", Sonic said and gave the dark hedgehog a hug. Shadow was somewhat surprised at Sonic's gesture because he figured Sonic was still upset with him for spending the night with Sally so many months before.

"Take care, my friend", Shadow replied. With that, he snuck out the door and disappeared into the night, off to his next safe haven.

Sonic closed the door and sat down on his bed. He felt truly awful; because of what he had done, he had condemned an innocent friend to a life of fleeing from charges not rightfully brought against him. It was because of Sonic that Shadow had to flee. Sonic held his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, Shadow."

As he looked up, he spotted the letter from Mina on his night stand. Forgetting Shadow for the moment, Sonic picked up the letter and anxiously opened it. As he peeled the paper apart, he began to wonder what the letter contained. Was she in danger? Was she deathly ill? Did she want to try and get back into his life? All these negative thoughts came to mind and Sonic felt himself getting completely tensed up without even reading the contents of the envelope. With the envelope open, he slid the contents out – a neatly-folded sheet of paper. It said:

"_Sonic,_

_There's something very important I need to talk to you about. Please let me know when and where we can talk._

_Mina"_

That was it. She had to talk to him about something important, which Sonic figured must not have been entirely important since she sent him a dusty letter about it when she could have come right to Knothole to see him. Mina was not the type to be secretive about things, so Sonic was wondering what exactly she was waiting to tell him. Her description could be applied to any of the scenarios he thought about; what if she were dying of some sort of incurable disease and she wanted to tell him goodbye before it was too late? Or what if she was being stalked and she needed protection? She may have been more of an acquaintance than a friend, but that did not mean Sonic wouldn't try to help her if the occasion called for it. He decided that he would contact her via letter the next morning; whatever was up with Mina had grasped Sonic's curiosity.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Mina now too? This is getting ridiculous, methinks.


	15. Chapter 14: Mina

_**Sins of the Flesh**  
**Chapter 14:** Mina_

_

* * *

_

Two days after sending out his letter to Mina, Sonic was given a surprise when Mina showed up on his doorstep – she had not even waited to receive the letter. He worried that what she had to discuss was something bad if she rushed to see him before receiving his response.

"Mina, I didn't expect to see you here. Did you get my letter already?"

"No, Sonic…I realized I couldn't wait. I also wasn't sure if Shadow actually gave you that letter or not, so I decided to come and see you myself."

"…okay. So what is so important that it necessitated you coming all the way to Knothole to talk to me about?"

"This, Sonic…"

Mina stepped aside to reveal a hedgehog child standing behind her. Sonic looked down at the toddler – it had light green fur and Mina's violet eyes. The child looked up at Sonic with its fingers in his mouth.

"So, you came all the way to Knothole to show me a kid?"

"Sonic…he's yours."

"Umm…Mina, did it ever occur to you that you and I never had sex?"

"Oh, we did, Sonic. You and I were both pretty smashed at that party, but I know we got close enough for our little boy to be born nine months later."

"You're crazy, Mina."

Mina reached into her pocket and pulls out a somewhat crumpled sheet of paper. "Here's the birth certificate, Sonic – read the father's name."

Sonic looked at the paper – it was, indeed, a birth certificate. And, indeed, he was listed as the father of the child. Sonic didn't know what kind of fantasy Mina was trying to conjure up, but he didn't believe it for a second. "Mina, I don't know if you've noticed, but my fur is blue. This kid is green. I don't know what you learned in school, but blue and green are two different colors."

"Don't get smart with me. In case you haven't noticed, my fur is yellow."

"Glad you noticed. What's it got to do with what we're talking about?", Sonic asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yellow and blue make green, Sonic."

Sonic slapped his forehead. "I don't know what kind of drugs you're on, Mina, but if that kid was mine, it would have been born blue or bluish. Colors don't mix like that in genetics."

"Yes they do, Sonic! Look, I know you don't want to give up your wild, carefree life, but it's time for you to settle down and be a parent to your child!"

Sonic was astounded – he didn't know what to think of what was happening. Was Mina really that dense, or did she know her statement made no sense and was just trying to get Sonic back into her life? Sonic figured it was the latter – although she acted like a giddy fangirl at times, she was a smart individual.

"Look, Mina…I spent a few months of my life being a father to a kid that wasn't mine already. I'm not doing it again."

Mina cocked her head at his statement. "Already? What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, Mina. My point is, I'm not going to be a father to the aftermath of one of your one-night stands. Your bastard kid is not my problem."

Mina's eyes welled up and she began to make a scene. "How could you turn away your own son? What kind of monster are you?" and with that, she went up and slapped him across the face. She took her child by the hand and walked toward the forest to think things over, but before she reached the trees, Bunnie spotted her and went to greet her.

* * *

"Mina! Ah didn't know you were in Knothole! What's up, girlfriend?"

"Oh Bunnie, it's just horrible. I came to see Sonic…so he could meet his son. But…but he doesn't believe me when I tell him this is his little boy! How could he deny his own son?"

Bunnie looked at the toddler. "Umm…sugah, you do know that Sonic is blue, right?"

"He said the same thing! I was shocked when the little guy was born green, but I just know he's Sonic's – I just know it!"

"Well, whether he is Sonic's or not, ah don't think Sonic wants to hear anything 'bout any kids he might have. He got stuck carin' for someone else's baby last year, an' ah don't think he wants to do the dad thing ag'in for a while."

"But this isn't someone else's….wait, what do you mean he cared for someone else's baby?", Mina asked, confused.

"Y'see, Sally got pregnant with Shadow's baby…and since Shadow wasn't anywhere to be found, the king made Sonic be the l'il bean's dad since he knew him and Sal were together."

Mina looked at Bunnie. "Shadow? Does the baby have anything to do with him being on the most wanted list?"

"It shoah does, sugah. Last year, Sally's baby disappeared an' everyone said Shadow did it 'cuz he obviously didn't want to be a dad."

Mina lowered her head so Bunnie wouldn't see her arrogant grin. When she looked back up, she said, "Bunnie…is there any way I can speak with the king or with Sally before I go? I have something important I need to talk to one of them about."

"Sure, girl. Here, let me show ya to the castle."

Once at the gates, Bunnie waved farewell to Mina and she was halted by the guards.

"What's your business at the castle, young lady?", one of them asked in a stern tone.

"I need to speak with the king or with the princess. I have some information that may be helpful in the disappearance of Sally's child."

The guards brought Mina and her child into the castle's main area. One guard stood with Mina while the other went to speak to the king. The guard knocked on the door of the king's chamber.

"Come in", the king replied.

"Sire, there's a young woman in the throne room who wishes to speak with you."

"I'm very busy. What is the nature of the conversation she wishes to have?"

"She said she has information about Sally's baby."

The king stood bolt upright. "She knows about Sasha? Take me to her right away."

* * *

The king practically ran to the throne room to meet with the woman who claimed to hold information about his grandchild. "Mina?"

"Sire", Mina said and bowed to him.

"Mina, the guards have told me you have information pertaining to Sally's child. Is this true?"

"Well, sire, not necessarily Sally's child…but to Shadow. Who, from what I know, is on Mobius' most wanted list for child abduction."

"Yes, he certainly is. What information do you have about him?"

Mina tried her hardest to hide her smile. "I know for a fact he was here in Knothole recently."

"How do you know that? When did this happen?"

"Before I knew he was a criminal, I asked him to deliver a letter to Sonic since he would be coming toward Knothole anyway. So…Sonic would probably be able to tell you where Shadow might be headed."

"Finally, some real information! Guards, get that hedgehog in here immediately – he's got some questions to answer."

Sonic was outside with Sally – her depression was beginning to wane slightly and Sonic was doing his best to cheer her up. He asked her to come outside and sit with him in their usual spot so they could talk and relax.

"I've come to accept that Sasha probably will not come back. I want him to – so badly – but no one cares enough anymore to keep looking for him. I just hope he's happy and safe, wherever he is."

Sonic put his arm around the princess. "I do too, Sal. I hope this doesn't sound mean to you, 'cause I promise I'm not bein' mean…but I'm glad to see you sort of…well…picking up the pieces and moving on, I guess you could say."

Sally smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "I'm glad I'm beginning to cope too, Sonic. I'm sorry my father made you care for Sasha – I don't blame you for not wanting to take care of a baby that wasn't yours."

"Let's not talk about it, Sal. Let's just relax", Sonic said. The two leaned up against a tree while Sonic held the princess in his arms – she rested her head on his shoulder and, for the first time in a long time, things felt like they were going back to the way they were before the Sasha fiasco. As Sonic's luck would have it, one of the king's guards approached the couple. "Excuse me…", he said as politely as a guard can be.

Sonic looked to see who was addressing him and immediately stood up. "Yes sir? What can I do for you?"

"Sorry to interrupt the two of you, but the king wants to see you immediately, Sonic."

"Umm…ookay. Did he say why? Just wondering."

"No, not really. He just told me to find you because he needs to talk to you about something."

"Alright, no problem." He turned to Sally. "Let's go see what your dad wants."

* * *

Sonic entered the throne room, escorted by a guard. He went before the king, bowed his head and then asked, "You wanted to speak to me, sire?"

"Yes I do, Sonic. Is it true that Shadow was here recently?"

Sonic felt his heart pound a little faster – he had not told anyone of Shadow's visit, so how did the king find out? Did someone see Shadow on his way out? Sonic didn't want to lie to the king any more than he had to.

"Yes, Shadow was here, sir."

"And…why did you not tell anyone about this? You are aware that Shadow is a criminal, right?"

"I am, sire. I didn't tell anyone because……" There was a long silence.

"…well? Because why?", the king asked impatiently.

"I know you aren't going to believe me when I tell you this…but I didn't come forward because I know Shadow is not guilty of the crimes he's been charged with."

"And how do you know that, Sonic? What proof do you have that Shadow is not guilty?"

Part of Sonic wanted to just break down, confess what he did, and have the entire thing be done with…but the larger part wasn't quite ready to throw in the towel.

"Sire, I'll tell you what happened the night Shadow came here. He came to my door late at night to deliver a letter from Mina. He confided in me that he felt he had no choice but to run away when he found out about Sasha being his child – he said he needed time to figure out what to do, but he never even saw Sasha. Then he found out he was charged with kidnapping after Sasha went missing, and the charges are the reason he had to continue to flee."

The king sat with his hands folded, either waiting for a confession of sorts or thinking of how to handle the situation. Sonic went on.

"I know this probably makes no difference to you, but I don't think Shadow is guilty of anything dealing with what happened to Sasha. I saw the look in his eyes that night – he was scared to death. I know gut instinct won't make him a free hedgehog, but something tells me Shadow didn't take Sasha."

"I see. And did Shadow happen to tell you where he was going?"

"No, sire. He just told me he had to keep moving – he didn't say where exactly he was headed."

The king said nothing. Sally listened to the entire conversation and turned to Sonic. "Sonic, look at me and tell me the truth."

Sonic put his hands on her shoulders and said gently, "Sally…I swear I'm not lying. I am telling you and the king everything that went on that night."

The king rubbed the ends of his beard between his fingers. "Sonic, while I believe your story, I can't say I believe what Shadow said. If he didn't take Sasha, then who did?"

"I don't know, sire. But there isn't any evidence that really points to Shadow being the culprit."

Silence ensued. "Sonic, I will decide what will be done with that black hedgehog if and when he is found. I will consider interrogating him before carrying out a sentence – until then, the bounty remains on him."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

The king simply nodded and sent him and Sally on their way. Sonic and Sally began to talk again. "Sonic, what makes you so sure that Shadow wasn't behind this?"

"I just know he's not a criminal, Sal. Shadow can be a real jerk sometimes, but I know he wouldn't have taken Sasha."

As the two headed back outside and back to where they were resting, Sonic heard a strangely familiar voice calling out from behind him.

"Sonic! Hey, Sonic! Wait up!"

Sonic turned around and was shocked to see a vaguely familiar hedgehog huffing and puffing after him.

"Who are you?"

"You do not recognize me?", the teal hedgehog asked. Sonic looked this stranger up and down. "Nope – still drawing a blank. What's your name?"

"It's Rob – Rob O' the Hedge. Do you not remember me? I'm Amy Rose's cousin."

Sonic's face lit up. "Dude! It's been forever since I've seen you!" and he high-fived Rob. "How have you been, man?"

"Fair, I suppose. I apologize for coming here so unannounced, but I must ask…did Mina happen to come here recently? One of her acquaintances in her village told me she had with her a child looking like me."

"Yeah, dude, she was here today. She tried to tell me this green kid was mine…wait a minute, you mean you and Mina…….?", Sonic said while making some creative hand gestures to make his point.

"Aye, albeit regrettably. 'Twas after a long night of celebration. Let me just say my inhibitions were very lacking that evening. I do apologize for any grief she brought upon you. And, at the risk of sounding unkind, the lady must be quite lacking in vision and intelligence if she thought she could convince you that a green child was somehow related to you."

"Haha, you got that right, Rob. Any idea why she did that?"

"I am unsure, Sir Sonic – methinks it may have been an attempt to try and be your fair lady once more."

"Sounds like something she'd do. Gosh, she even put my name on the kid's birth certificate as being the father. What a psycho."

"Indeed. I suggest ye stay clear of the young lady, lest she use greater coercion to submit to her wishes."

"Hey Rob, would it kill you to learn how to talk English?"

"'Tis what I speak. Your words are most confusing, Sonic."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Rob gets absolutely no love, so he made an appearance too.


	16. Chapter 15: The Trial

_**Sins of the Flesh**  
**Chapter 15:** The Trial  
_

_

* * *

_

As Sonic, Sally and Rob stood and talked, they overheard the gradually building roar of a crowd. Walking back into and past the village, they noticed an enormous crowd near the castle. Everyone was cheering in an almost hateful manner.

"What's going on at the castle?", Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but let's go find out", Sally replied.

The three headed over to the crowd, which consisted of practically everyone in Knothole. Sonic and company pushed their way slightly into the crowd before Sonic asked about why everyone was gathered around. He turned to someone next to him and asked, "Hey man, why's everyone out here cheering?"

"Didn't you hear, Sonic? They found Shadow!"

Sonic felt his heart sink right into his feet. He continued to shove his way past the crowd until he made it to the front, where he saw why everyone was cheering. Two guards walked through the parted crowd, carrying Shadow by his arms. The black hedgehog had his wrists and ankles shackled and he had numerous bruises and lacerations all over his face and body – for the first time, Shadow truly looked defeated. He wasn't even putting up a fight. The guards were taking him to the castle either for sentencing or imprisonment. Nervous that the king would carry out an immediate sentence, Sonic dashed around the castle and entered through an open window.

He made his way down into the throne room, where Shadow was brought before the king and his court. Shadow lay on his knees, literally, before the mercy of the king, all while the king stared daggers at the routed dark hedgehog.

"Silence. The court will now address the case of Shadow the hedgehog on the current charges of kidnapping", the king proclaimed loudly. Sonic watched and listened quietly from the balcony on an upper floor above the throne room.

"Shadow, the greater part of me doesn't even want to give you this trial. But since Knothole law requires all criminals brought to justice to have a trial, here we stand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes", Shadow replied in a weak, hoarse voice.

"Firstly, what have been your whereabouts for the past twelve months?"

Shadow coughed and wiped a drop of blood away from his mouth. "I have been wandering all over the land in this hemisphere of Mobius."

"Were you or were you not in Knothole recently?"

"Yes I was."

"What purpose did you have here?"

"One of Sonic's friends asked that I deliver a letter to Sonic because I told them I would be traveling near this village on my way."

"What do you know about the disappearance of the child Sasha?"

"I only know he disappeared. I don't know how, I don't know when, and I don't know why."

"Is it not true that you fled upon learning the child was yours?"

"Yes it is."

"Is it not true you fled because you did not know what to do?"

"That's true", Shadow said as a sharp pain shot through his face from one of the many cuts.

"Is it true that you kidnapped Sasha?"

"No I did not. I have never seen the child once."

"Is that so? I have received more than one eye witness account of a black hedgehog fleeing the castle from a window one night – a window that happened to be the room where the child was sleeping. The next day, the child was missing, never to be seen again"

"That's your only proof? A dark hedgehog? Sire, I am not the only dark hedgehog on this planet."

"That is true, but you're the only one with any ties whatsoever to the lost child."

"So you're going to reprimand me because of a lack of solid evidence?" Shadow coughed and began to bleed from his face. "Your highness, I did not do anything to Sally's child. But if you're going to give me a death sentence, then skip the trial and get it over with. After what I've been through with the bounty hunters, you would be doing me a favor by killing me."

* * *

Shadow looked up at the king with a stern, fiery glow in his eyes – he had been painfully defeated and had accepted said reality. Sonic didn't know what to do as he remained in hiding during the trial – Shadow wanted to die? Sonic saw what the murky hedgehog looked like – he had been beaten bloody and was clearly suffering. Now he didn't know what to do – should he let the trial continue and allow Shadow to receive the inevitable death sentence to put him out of his misery, or should he stand up and say something, even if only to clear his friend's name of the guilt? The king went on.

"Fine, Shadow. Due to perjury, withholding information, and kidnapping an heir, I sentence you—"

Sonic couldn't let the trial continue – he leapt off the balcony and shouted "Wait!!" on the way down. He landed roughly in the middle of the room and stood up.

"Sonic! What is the meaning of this? Court is in session!"

"I can't let this trial go on – sire, you are sentencing an innocent hedgehog to death! Stop this trial right now!"

"How dare you come in here and tell me how to carry out a trial! And this hedgehog is guilty!"

"No he isn't!" Sonic shouted, his voice full of anger.

"How do you know that, Sonic? How do you know Shadow isn't guilty?"

"Because…!", Sonic continued to shout, and then stopped. He knew the truth, but did he really want to sacrifice his life and his freedom for that of the man who slept with the woman he loved and impregnated her? Was all the torment Shadow put him through in years past forgotten enough to allow Sonic to be this forgiving? Would the king even believe him? Sonic couldn't decide.

"Because why, Sonic?", the king asked impatiently.

A tear slid down Sonic's face – despite the pain Shadow caused him both in the distant past and the recent past, the dark hedgehog was innocent as far as the trial went. He knew what he had to do.

"Because…I kidnapped Sasha."

The court went quiet. Sally, seated beside her father, stared at Sonic with the most anxious look on her face he'd ever seen. Everyone stared at Sonic in disbelief, even Shadow, to whom Sonic had said he had nothing to do with Sasha disappearing.

"What?", the king asked.

Sonic sank to his knees and dug his fingers into the carpet – it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Finally, he looked back up at the king. "I did it, sire."

"Sonic…I know you believe Shadow is innocent, but covering up for him will not make me change his sentence!"

"I'm not fucking covering up for him – I took Sasha and I killed him!"

Everyone in the room gasped, and Sonic felt his legs get weak when he realized what he had said. Sally got up from her seat, walked up to Sonic with tears welling in her eyes, and said, "Sonic…it's not true. Please tell me it's not true."

Sonic looked at her with stern, yet tearful eyes. "I'm sorry, Sally…I just…I was being forced to be a father against my will to a child that was not mine. I felt trapped and I just…I just snapped. I'm…"

He couldn't finish. Sally stared at him, horrified, and backed away. The king stared at him with the most detestable eyes he'd ever seen. He walked toward the throne and dried his eyes.

"Sire, I know what I did was wrong, and I know I can't change what I did. I won't try and evade punishment…but please let Shadow go. He had nothing to do with Sasha disappearing."

No one knew what to say – no one could believe that Sonic, Knothole's hero and the idol of many, was responsible for this atrocious crime. The king continued to stare contemptuously at him while Sally quietly wept. Sonic bowed his head – part of him wanted to just run away and never look back. But he decided not to run away from this problem – he wanted to make sure Shadow would be declared innocent. The silence was eerie, and the court looked to the king to await his decision. The king looked absolutely enraged.

"Guards, release the black hedgehog from his shackles and take him to the royal physician for treatment."

Shadow looked up in shock – a guard unlocked the cuffs on his arms and legs and led him to a room to await the king's physician. Sonic watched as Shadow disappeared into another room, and then looked back at the king. "Are you letting him go?"

"Until evidence is presented to me proving his guilt, he is no longer a prisoner."

Sonic smiled, despite having admitted to the worst crime Knothole had ever heard only moments before. "Thank you." A lengthy pause ensued. "Sire, what is my sentence?"

Another great pause. The king folded his arms across his chest and required Sonic to kneel before him. "Sonic the hedgehog, are you prepared to hear your sentence?"

"I am", Sonic replied in a scarily solemn tone – he was ready to accept retribution for what he had done.

"Sonic, you willingly murdered an infant. Regardless of who the father was, you committed a high crime and deserve a fitting punishment." Sonic felt his whole body get tense – he was extraordinarily frightened, but he knew he had to accept his doom. "However, the child whom you murdered was not mine. This being the case, I will not be deciding your fate. The princess is Sasha's mother; therefore, she will be the one to decide what is to become of you."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Putting the hormonal, emotional wreck in charge of the sentencing is not going to look good for Sonic. X3


	17. Chapter 16: Her Decision

_**Sins of the Flesh**  
**Chapter 16:** Her Decision_

_

* * *

_

Sonic looked from the king to Sally – he knew she would not be merciful, and he wouldn't blame her if she gave him a dozen life sentences. In fact, Sonic figured Sally would be more inclined to sentence capital punishment. The princess approached Sonic with an emotionless expression. Sonic could only bear to look into her eyes for a second before turning away and kneeling before her.

"While I realize what I had done to bring Sasha into this world was wrong, I never have and never will condone you murdering any child. I commend you for having the courage to come forward and admit what really happened at the risk of losing your life, but it does not pardon the crimes you've committed."

Sonic, while staring down at the floor, noticed tiny droplets appearing in the carpet – he knew Sally was crying, but doing her best to not allow it to be audible.

"Sonic the hedgehog – I sentence you to death by hanging", Sally said with her voice cracking toward the end of the statement.

"So be it", said the king. "Guards, put the prisoner in shackles and await my signal to bring him into the village square for the execution."

The guards heeded their orders and roughly put shackles around Sonic's wrists and ankles – he didn't fight back. He didn't want to die, but he wanted to take the punishment for the crimes he had committed. The king opened the castle doors and emerged to the front of the castle where he addressed the crowd, still waiting for a verdict.

"The trial has ended, my people! I must announce that Shadow the hedgehog – originally thought to be responsible for the kidnapping of the child Sasha – has been proven innocent and has been released."

The crowd began to jeer. "Well then who did it?", someone called out.

The king sighed. "Some of you may be reluctant to believe this, but we have found that Sonic the hedgehog admitted to and has been held responsible for the kidnapping and murder of the missing child!"

Everyone gasped. "No, not Sonic" and "Sonic would never do such a thing" were whispered among the members of the crowd. Tails turned away, outright refusing to believe that his best friend had murdered anyone. Bunnie sobbed into her hands, unable to believe Sonic did what he claimed to do. Antoine stood and smiled smugly knowing the force impeding his relationship with the princess would soon be eliminated. Shadow lay in the castle's small recovery room with numerous bandages, wondering if what had just happened was a dream or not. The king stepped aside so the guards could bring the guilty party out. Sonic hung his head low and said nothing – he couldn't face the village that had praised him for so long for his heroics now that they knew he was a murderer.

"That's right, Knothole – your hero has the blood of an innocent child on his hands! The princess has sentenced the murderer to death, which will take place in the village square immediately."

The crowd parted as the king headed for the square, which was barely on the outskirts of the village. The guards carried Sonic through the crowd, eliciting numerous reactions. Some people stared angrily at him, some turned away, unable to look at the killer. Some cried, some spit on him, some threw rocks…everyone had either shifted their negative feelings entirely to Sonic from Shadow or they were upset over what he had done and could not yet come to terms with it.

Within moments, everyone was gathered in the village square, where a noose had been prepared. The guards dragged Sonic up onto the square and the executioner wrapped the rope around the hedgehog's neck and tightened it. Sonic stood before the crowd with his head down while the villagers threw food and rocks at him – he went from hero to criminal in a matter of minutes. The king stepped up onto the square and calmed the crowd.

"As per law, despite the nature of the crime committed, the sentenced are given one wish before the execution is performed" He turned to Sonic. "Sonic, do you have a wish before the sentence is carried out?" The crowd loudly protested Sonic having any rights after finding out what he had done, but the king refused to bend the village laws to please the crowd, who was clearly eager to watch the death of the long-sought assassin.

"My only wish is for Sally to find happiness again someday."

* * *

The crowd booed at him even more – if given the opportunity, they probably would have torn him apart. Sonic's statement did not help Sally to cope with her feelings of doubt; she was upset with him for what he'd done and for lying to everyone, but she could not stop herself from wondering if she made a mistake sentencing the man she loved to death. She began to sob lightly again hearing Sonic – his final wish was for her happiness. Despite what he had done and the sorrow he had caused her, his statement still touched her heart. He looked at her with the most dismal eyes that sparkled with tears. She couldn't bear to watch him die – she closed her eyes and hung her head during his final moments.

The king was silent. He didn't know what to say to Sonic's wish. All he did was nod to the executioner to continue with the hanging.

"Goodbye, murderer", the executioner said before pulling the lever. The floor dropped out from beneath Sonic's and he plunged toward the ground. The rope allowed gravity to do its job and Sonic let out a choking noise as the rope strangled him. His fingers twitched for a moment after he fell, and then he dangled in the air completely motionless.

Most of the crowd cheered – Bunnie and Tails held each other and cried. Sally broke down crying when she saw the lifeless body of her lover hanging from the rope and she ran back to the castle. Eventually the excitement of the execution wore away and the villagers went back to their homes. The king turned to the executioner. "So, what do you want me to do with the body, your highness?"

"I have a feeling giving him a proper burial would result in an angry outcry from the people. Just put him in a coffin of any kind and have the gravedigger bury him without a tombstone."

The executioner nodded and untied the rope, letting Sonic's body fall to the ground. The king walked back to the castle to find the princess. While he walked, even he wondered if what happened was the right thing to do. Sonic spent his life and risking it to protect Knothole – would they be able to find another hero? Sonic was valued in the battle against Robotnik for his speed – who else had feet that fast? Would Sally be plunged into another depression because of this, especially since she is the one who chose the sentence? Was it right to put the hedgehog who had been the village hero into an unmarked grave?

Looking back at the square, the king only hoped the right decision was made. He entered the castle and went down to the medical ward to see how Shadow was faring.

"Well doctor, how is the dark hedgehog?"

"Those bounty hunters did a number on him, sire. He had some broken bones, fractures, and he lost a considerable amount of blood. But he'll be fine – he just needs to rest for now."

The king nodded and went to find Sally. He found her in her chambers, sobbing into a pillow. He entered the room and sat down on the edge of her bed and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Sally, what's the matter?"

She turned over, her face streaked with tears. "Oh daddy…I feel like I've made a terrible mistake. I was so mad over what Sonic did, but…as mad as I am, I miss him already. I feel awful…I…I killed the man I loved."

"Sally, listen to yourself. How much could you love a man who murdered your child? If he had the capacity to kill an innocent baby, who is to say he wouldn't kill any of the other villagers?"

"I…I don't know…"

"I know it might seem like you did something wrong, but I think you made the right decision." Sally sat up and hugged her father – they both hoped she made the right choice.

A small handful of the villagers were in their homes with tears in their eyes. Tails was having an especially hard time coping. "I…I just can't believe he's really gone. My best friend is gone…" The little fox sobbed to the point where he couldn't breathe; Bunnie was with him and she held him.

"Jus' let it out, sugah. I miss him too."

"I'm never gonna forgive aunt Sally for this! She killed Sonic!"

Bunnie wanted to tell Tails otherwise, but when she thought about it, the little fox was right. It was Sally's fault that Sonic was dead – she could have chosen to let him live with a lighter punishment. Although Bunnie would still remain friends with the princess, she felt a small part of her would be unable to forgive Sally for killing the man she loved. Late that night, Shadow lay in bed, finally awake and unable to sleep.

"I can't believe he's really gone", he thought. "He…he gave his life just to prove I was innocent. Guilty or not, he saved me."

Shadow tossed his blankets off and hobbled over to the window – from the window, he could see the square where Sonic took his last breaths earlier that day. No one had ever done something like that for him. He realized that he truly did have a friend in Sonic.

"Rest in peace, my friend", he said as a rare tear escaped his eye.

* * *

**THE END**

...or is it? I decided to take one reviewer's advice and break the story up into two separate stories following Sonic's death. Look for the story "_Gentrified_" to read the 'rest' of this story and what will eventually be the actual ending. Thanks very much for reading and reviewing, everyone! ^-^


End file.
